True love
by kimdeborah00
Summary: 2 years ago Sakura glared at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned. "What's so urgent that you need to see me right now?" "Let's break up," She said with ease. "What?" "Let's break up." Sakura took off her gold bracelet. "I'm giving this back to you." "Why!" Sasuke shouted. Unable to control his emotions, he frantically gripped Sakura's shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _2 years ago_

 _Sakura glared at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned. "What's so urgent that you need to see me right now?"_

" _Let's break up," She said with ease._

" _What?"_

" _Let's break up." Sakura took off her gold bracelet. "I'm giving this back to you."_

" _Why!" Sasuke shouted. Unable to control his emotions, he frantically gripped Sakura's shoulders. Sakura was depleted of energy. She no longer wants to deal with him. She threw the gold bracelet at the ground._

" _You don't love me," She stated with resentment. "You've been cheating on me with Karin." Sasuke was silent. Guilt was eating at his heart. Sakura looked at the full moon and smiled. "You don't have to worry about cheating on me anymore."_

" _Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke clenched his fist. His heart was aching._

" _Goodbye Sasuke."_

After 2 years

"Sasuke, I'll be cheering you on." Karin placed a passionate kiss and grabbed her pom-poms. Sasuke tucked his hand in his pocket and caressed the gold bracelet.

"Is she gone?" Naruto peeked in the boy locker room and sighed with relief. "I can't stand her. Tell me why you are still dating her?"

"Get ready," Sasuke said. He threw a clean towel to Naruto. "We're going to start practice in five minutes."

Sasuke is the leader of the basketball team. His expertise and his aim for perfection is what drove the boys to win first place last year. On the other half of the gym, the cheerleaders are practicing and chanting their cheers. Karin, the head of the cheerleader, is proudly showing off to none other but to Sasuke. "Go Sasuke!" Karin screamed with glee.

Sasuke dared not look at her or acknowledged her presence. "There she goes again," Naruto said with dread. "Go Sasuke!" Naruto mimicked.

Practice is finally over. Sasuke took a fast shower and eagerly went back to his locker. He grabbed his gold bracelet and placed it in his pocket. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, you don't have to yell." Sasuke closed the locker. "Maybe you should join cheerleading."

"Hell no," Naruto said with disgust. "Especially not with her," He faked a vomit.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke casually walked out with a smile on his face. Naruto, even though he may be annoying, is humorous to be with.

xXx

Sasuke glanced at his Rolex and opened the door. He casually strides pass the fangirls and made it to his seat. He placed his hands on his chin and glanced at the door. _Damn Kakashi-Sensei is going to be late again._ The door finally opens. Sasuke's onyx eyes are met with stunning emerald eyes. _Sakura!_ Sakura pink silky hair is short. Her petite body is no longer petite. Her body is now curvy. Her skin is glistening milky white. She has gotten prettier…

Confused, Sakura checked her schedule once more. _Where's the teacher?_ She scanned the class room and froze when she saw him. His onyx eyes are irresistible. His spiky hair is no longer spiky. The back of the hair has gotten flat. His chiseled jaw and his sexy lips are to die for. Sasuke has gotten more handsome.

"Sorry that I'm slightly late," Kakashi Sensei said as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura quickly move to the side to enable him to walk to his desk. "You must be the new transfer student. Sakura-chan is it?

"That's right," Sakura said with a hesitant smile.

"Please introduce yourself," He gestured her to the middle of the class. She cleared her throat and looked straight ahead.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I lived in Japan and had to live with my mother in England for two years. I'm excited to be back. Please take care of me." She quickly bowed and smiled when the class cheered.

"Sakura-chan, you can sit in the far left corner near Ino. Ino please raise your hand." Ino quickly raised her hand and was determined to give Sakura a piece of her mind.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to Sakura as he watched her walk pass him. _She's really back…_ His cold heart once more started to beat again.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell be that you were leaving to England two years ago," Ino angrily whispered. "Do you know how worried I was for you? We are supposed to be best friends." Ino whipped her long blonde ponytail to the side and refused to look at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Sakura whispered. "You are my best friend. I should have told you but I never had the chance… I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Sakura placed her hands together and apologetically looked at Ino. "Come on… Would you please look at me?" Ino is stubborn and is defiant to Sakura pleas. "I got some gifts for you," Sakura said enticingly. Ino urged herself not to forgive Sakura so easily. "I got two Prada purses for you," She said with a grin.

"Sakura, I forgive you!" Ino shouted with glee.

"I hope I can say the same for you," Kakashi sensei said. The whole class erupted with laughter.

xXx

Class is finally over. Sakura grabbed her notebook and nudged Ino's shoulder. "So after school, come to my place?"

"Sorry I have cheer practice," Ino frowned. "Freaking Karin will be angry if I miss even one day of practice." Ino sighed.

"Congrats for making it to the team," Sakura said. Ino honestly is the best at cheering. In middle school she would cheer her ass off just for the fun of it. Ino truly deserves it. "But I thought you would be the leader."

"So did I, but it's no big deal." Ino grabbed her belongings and waved her hand. "I'll be leaving now. Can't be late for cheer practice, I'll call you." Sakura smiled and grabbed her leather bag.

She stepped down the stairs and was surprised to see someone waiting for her near the door. Emerald eyes met deep onyx eyes. "Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Sakura answered. "How have you been?" She tucked a strand hair behind her ear.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. _How have I been? I've been reminiscing about you. I would always dream about you. I've missed you._ He just simply said, "Fine."

"That's good to hear," She answered with her velvety voice. "Well if you'll excuse me." Sasuke scooted to the side. Sakura was about to walk pass him, but Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand. A little startled, Sakura froze. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I really…" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, a certain red hair girl interrupted their intimate moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're back," Karin remarked. "It was better when you were gone." She slithers her arm around Sasuke's and kisses him on his cheek.

Sakura, lost for words, is speechless. Her eyes are on the ground, and her hands are shaking, _I'm afraid of her._ She steps back a little. "Pathetic," Karin sneers. Karin enjoys intimidating her. Sakura tightly grips her notebook. She closes her eyes. _Why am I still afraid of Karin? She has nothing on me. She already took Sasuke away from me, what else is there to take?_ Sakura opens her eyes with new found conviction.

"I'm not afraid of you," Sakura declares. She smiles and stares directly at Karin. "Have a nice day, Karin." Sakura strides down the hallway, finally free from Karin grasp. Karin is boiling with rage and humiliation.

It astounds Sasuke to see Sakura strong. He envisioned Sakura to squander in defeat, like back then. _She's changed._ A small smile lit up on his face.

xXx

Like a fox, Naruto is frantically searching for him. "Where did he go?"

"Naruto, is that you?" Naruto instantly turns around. _The familiar voice! It has to be her!_

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Naruto physique has definitely changed. He is no longer short and chubby. In fact, he's taller than Sakura. His fashion has also improved as well. Sakura, marveling at Naruto new appearance, is taken aback. Puberty did Naruto justice…

"Naruto, I've missed you!" Sakura opens her arms to receive his warm embrace.

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura tilts her head. "If you're looking for Sasuke, he's straight ahead with Karin." Naruto dazzling face slowly falters.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He looks endearingly at her and squeezes her hand. "You can always use me as a stress reliever like back then." Sakura abruptly laughs. All the fond memories start flooding in.

"I'm fine." Seeing that Naruto is uncertain to believe her, Sakura sincerely smiles. "I'm great." To his dismay, there is no pretense to her brilliant smile. "So who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Sai. He just transferred here and I'm held accountable for him." Naruto looks at the floor at defeat. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone when I was at the lunch canteen." He dishevels his hair and collapses on the ground. "I left him for spicy beef ramen."

"I'll just text him."

"You know Sai?" Naruto quickly regains his composure.

"After all, I am his girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto didn't know what to do. _Should I feel happy about Sakura and Sai?_ He successfully catches the ball only for Sasuke to easily snatch it away. "Stop daydreaming." Sasuke easily slams dunk a shot. Sasuke notices the strange atmosphere that Naruto is putting on. "Are you hiding something from me?" He throws the ball at Naruto face. The hit from the ball knock some sense into Naruto.

"Ouch!"

"Your fault for not paying attention," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, do you still harbor some feelings for Sakura?" Sasuke body turns frigid. He darts his eyes at Naruto. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him about Sai…_

"Who knows," Sasuke said. Naruto notices it. Sakura name does wonders to Sasuke. Sasuke stoic face actually disappears and his presence is lighter. He looks like a regular teenage boy, not some rich haughty aristocrat.

"Sasuke, there's this new transfer student from England."

"I know. I've met Sakura."

"I'm not talking about Sakura," Naruto sighs and sits on the bench. "There's something I have to tell you."

xXx

If there was one word that describes Sai, it would be _indifferent_. "That boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is strange." Sakura looks strangely at Sai. _Sai is starting a conversation?_ "He makes me have this strange feeling. He makes me feel… annoyed." Sakura giggles uncontrollably. "He just wouldn't stop talking, so when I had the chance I left." Enjoying the conversation, Sakura places her hand over Sai's. "It amazes me that he wouldn't stop talking. He even gave me this." Sai shows a coupon for spicy beef ramen that can be used only at Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. "He told me that I must try their ramen no matter what." Sakura wipes a tear away from her eyes.

"I can take you there after school?"

"Please do so." Sai couldn't understand why Sakura is laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He quickly halts and squeezes Sakura hand.

"I'm just glad that you've finally started a conversation."

"You're right," Sai said intriguingly. "I wonder why?"

"It's called the Naruto effect." _It's amazing that Naruto can make someone indifferent, caring._

xXx

Karin is in a foul mood. Her leadership on today's performance was ruthless. "Get out of my sight! Practice is over!" Ino wanted to just strangle Karin. She just could not reason with Karin's method and her leadership qualities. Whenever Karin is in a foul mood, she takes it out onto the team. The team itself is drifting apart.

Karin didn't like it at all. The small smile that Sasuke plastered on his stoic face aggravates her. The thought of Sakura managing to still hold some spot in his heart is just wrong. _I'm prettier than her!_ Karin gazes at her reflection using a compact mirror. _My breasts are larger than hers!_ _What in the world does he see in her?_ Noticing Ino's reflection, Karin shuts her compact mirror and huffs. "What do you want?"

"Karin I think you should put aside your anger, that the team didn't cause, and show true leadership." Karin shook in fury.

"You don't like how I lead the team then quit."

Ino couldn't take it anymore. She can no longer be patient and take crap from Karin. "Fine, I will." She drops the pom-poms on the floor. "You make cheerleading not fun."

"Are you going to cry?" Karin teased.

"Good luck finding someone else for regionals. I'm sure someone would love to work with a nasty person like you." Ino happily slams the door to the gymnasium.

Seething in rage, Karin slams her compact mirror to the ground. _This is all her fault!_ She stomps on the compact mirror. _I'll make your life a living hell!_

xXx

Sasuke didn't like it at all. The feeling of remorse, regret, and hate is too overwhelming. Sasuke throws the gold bracelet on the other side of the court and fumed. _Two freaking years!_ Sasuke threw the ball and collapse onto the ground. _And she already found someone else?_ He covers his face with his hands. Tears were tricking down one by one. _Damn it!_

Sasuke didn't like it. Thoughts of someone caressing Sakura makes him angry. _I should be the only one to touch her._ _I should be the one to whisper words of adoration to her each and every day. I should be the one to make her smile, but I didn't. At some point I stopped caressing her. I stopped whispering words of adoration to her. She stopped smiling at me._

 _I was the one that caused this._

 _It's my fault._

 _I deserved this._

 _I was stupid._

 _I cheated on her._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura and Sai made it to Ichiraku ramen. She happily sits on the chair and pats the seat right next to her. "Come sit."

"This place is rather small," He mentions. Sai sits right next to Sakura and pulls out his coupon. "It's small, but busy." He sinks it all in: the shabby interior, the boisterous noise of people chatting, and the delicious smell.

"I find it cozy." Sakura gladly accepts two ice glass of water and hands one to Sai. "This restaurant might look inferior to the fancy restaurant we visited in England, but the food is delicious. I can assure you that." She hands the wooden chopstick to Sai. "You said that you wanted to learn how to use a chopstick. Today's your lucky day."

Sai stares at the chopstick and stares back at Sakura.

"Just do what I do," Sakura said. She evenly snaps the chopstick into two. She easily positions the chopstick comfortably into her right hand. "Magic," She said with a wink.

"This is more difficult than I thought." Sai's right hand is incredibly shaky. Sakura bursts into laughter. "I think I need more of your magic."

Sasuke and Naruto enter into Ichiraku ramen restaurant, only to spot Sakura and Sai. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here!_ The unpleasant atmosphere is surrounding Sasuke. Naruto gulps and puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We can leave?" Sasuke pushes Naruto's hand to the side.

 _Sakura is feeding him. She's smiling like a fool and feeding him._ Sasuke clench his fist and absorbs it all in. He despises the way Sai gazes at Sakura. He despises that he's close to her. Close to her than Sasuke will ever be. "So that's Sai," Sasuke coolly said.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. Naruto knows. Naruto knows Sasuke's temperament. He knows that Sasuke is not going to stand by and do nothing. He's the type to confront any obstacle that is blocking him from what he desires. Naruto quietly fallows behind Sasuke, silently praying for a peaceful altercations and nothing else.

Sakura drops her chopstick. "Can we join you two?" Naruto nervously asked. Sasuke, standing with his arms crossed, is only preoccupied with examining Sai.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Sai casually replied. Sakura quickly looks away from Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke casually sits down with his full attention to Sakura, "Sakura's ex-boyfriend." Sai, as socially awkward as he is, instantly senses Sasuke's animosity.

Sai simply smiles. "Yes, I heard about you." He squeezes Sakura restless hand. "The cheater, is it?" Sasuke smirks and taps his fingers on the table. Sai really does know how to get under people skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Karin tightly holds the gold bracelet in her hand.

 _Sasuke didn't like it at all. The feeling of remorse, regret, and hate is overwhelming. Sasuke throws the gold bracelet on the other side of the court and fumed. Two freaking years! Sasuke threw the ball and collapse onto the ground. And she already found someone else? He covers his face with his hands. Tears were tricking down one by one._

Karin couldn't comprehend what she had witnessed. _That can't be Sasuke!_ _Sasuke is not weak!_ She glares at the gold bracelet. This greatly disappoints Karin. _To actually think a cold hearted person like him can break down is unreal._ In Karin's eyes, Sasuke is the epitome of power and strength. Not some vulnerable love-struck buffoon. Sasuke didn't act like this when Sakura wasn't here. Sasuke was just like Karin, cold and heartless. _This is all her fault._ Karin loathes Sakura even more. She grins and clasps the bracelet on her wrist. _I know what to do._

xXx

Naruto couldn't believe it. To actually think someone that can rival up to Sasuke's temperament actually exists. "Sai, you amaze me." Naruto leans back on his chair.

"And you amaze me," Sai replied. Sai sets his pen down and carefully take note of Naruto. "To think someone like you are friends with Sasuke is rather peculiar." Naruto smiles and rest his hands on the back of his head.

"Sasuke can be despicable, but he's really not a bad guy." Naruto looks at Sai and sighs. "You know, your facial expression doesn't really express your emotion very well." Naruto awkwardly laughs. "See like right now!" Naruto scoots his chair next to Sai and swings his hand around Sai's shoulder.

"I don't understand?"

"I don't know how to really explain it, but it's like your holding back." Naruto sighs and stretches Sai's cheek. "You're smiling, when you aren't even happy about what I said."

"You," Sai drops his phony smile, "are really amazing." Sai feels very cautious around Naruto. Sai has never met someone who can read him like a open book. Feeling a slight discomfort, Sai scoots his chair away from Naruto.

xXx

Sasuke is in a deep train of thought. What Sai said really struck a chord with him. When Sakura excused herself to the restroom, Sai questioned Sasuke. _'If you love her, why did you cheat?'_ Sasuke has to admit; even he asked the question to himself during the two years Sakura disappeared. And yet, he has no absolute answer.

He met Sakura in fifth grade. She was like the other girls, falling head over heels just for the aesthetically pleasing look and nothing else. Out of all the fangirls, she was the most persistent. Sasuke grins when he remembers the very first time she asked him to go out with her.

 _Sakura was ten years old. She ran with all her might and fell onto the ground. She knelt before Sasuke and asked with her shaky voice, "Please go out with me!" Sasuke coldly rejects her. He anticipated Sakura to cry like the others, but she didn't. Sakura did the outmost outrageous thing and yelled out all the reasons why she liked Sasuke. She shouted, "I like how you secretly help others! I like how you are brave and protective! I like how you always show kindness in little ways! I like you even if you reject me!" And the list went on and on and on… No matter how many times Sakura got rejected, she would get up on her feet with a smile on her face and try again._

Sasuke unconsciously reaches into his pocket. The gold bracelet, he threw out of frustration, is missing. _Damn it._ Sasuke woke up early to find the gold bracelet this morning, but to no avail. There is no way he's going to stop searching for it. The gold bracelet is just too precious.

xXx

Sakura is fed up with herself. Sakura thought that she erased her love for Sasuke, but yesterday incident says otherwise… Sakura slams her head on her desk. "Jeez, and I thought I was having a bad day." Ino turns her chair and faces Sakura. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino is growing impatient. "Sakura, I swear if you don't tell me what's wrong then I'm going to annoy the heck out of you." Ino crosses her arms and waits.

"Ino?" Sakura reluctantly straightens up. "When you quit something that you love, how do you move on from it?"

Ino places her hand on her chin. She looks directly at Sakura eyes. "You find closure." She sets her duffle bag on her desk. She unzips it to show all her cheer equipment. "For closure, I came to school early in the morning and did my final cheer alone." Now that she's thinking about it. She remembers seeing Sasuke at the outside basketball court. It looked like he was searching for something important.

"I'm sorry Ino," Sakura said. She places her hand over Ino's. "So how do you feel now?"

"Well," Ino smiles and tickles Sakura's palm. Sakura giggles and jerks her hand away from Ino's. "I smiled." Ino didn't like the serious look on Sakura face. "You just have to remind yourself, that there's something out there better for you. Or who knows? Maybe that little something is near you."

Sakura finally understands what she needs to do. _I need closure._ _I need to know why Sasuke picked Karin, instead of me._

Ino stands up and grabs her duffle bag. "Time to say good bye to cheerleading permanently," Ino said with a hint of dissatisfaction. Ino leaves the classroom. _Yeah… time to permanently end my one-sided love._ Sakura stands up and notices Sasuke's empty seat. _He's already gone?_ Sakura grabs her belongings and exits the classroom.

Karin is blocking the door. "What do you want, Karin?" Sakura cannot understand why Karin is still harassing her. She already has Sasuke. What more does she want? Karin blatantly uncovers her right arm. Karin made sure to expose the gold bracelet thoroughly. She loves what she is seeing.

Sakura eyes are fixated at the gold bracelet. The unbearable pain rips at her heart. "Did Sasuke give that to you?"

"What do you think?" Karin asked with a devilish grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Karin crosses her arm and leans toward Sakura. She whispered into Sakura ear, "Sasuke gave it to me."

"The bracelet," Sakura steps back, "I don't believe you." The gold bracelet holds precious memories. Sakura received the gold bracelet for her fifteenth birthday.

 _Sakura was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a silky ribbon tied to the back. She was dolled up. Ready to be meet Sasuke for their special occasion. Sasuke was in his casual clothes, still handsome as ever. They both sat on the bench and marveled at the endless stars that covered the night sky. Sakura and Sasuke sat in silence. The wind gently blew and the cherry blossom slowly started falling one by one. Sakura wasn't prepared for what was coming next. Sasuke gently pushed her hair back. He leaned in and gently kissed the nape of her neck. He smirked and successfully clasped the gold bracelet on her right wrist. He whispered into her burning red ear. "Happy birthday, Sakura" Sasuke pulled away from her. Sakura was in a daze. "I would like to be your boyfriend."_

" _Really?" Sakura blurted out. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura and tapped on her forehead. Sasuke's smile was absolutely breathtaking._

Sakura finally found her closure. _If Sasuke doesn't treasure that memory, then it's time to end it once and for all._ She bit on her bottom lip. Sakura is not going to show any weakness to Karin. She is determined not to cry in front of her. She refuses to let Karin win. She needs to stay strong. "I pity you," Sakura stands firm with her eyes directly at Karin.

"What did you say?" Karin steps closer to Sakura. To her astonishment, Sakura did not step back. Their face is only inches away.

"You're actually proud to receive a hand me down?" Sakura touches the gold bracelet for one last time. "You can have it," Sakura said.

Karin nonchalant composure instantly crumbles. "Why you!" Karin raises her hand. Sakura closes her eyes.

xXx

"It's not here!" Naruto yelled. He wipes the sweat and tiredly stumbles on the ground.

"Keep searching!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looks behind him and grins.

"I never thought I would see the great Uchiha touch garbage." Naruto gets up and walks to Sasuke.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you," Sasuke stated. He tosses all the trash back into the garbage bin. "Damn it!" Sasuke collapses on the ground. This is the first time Sasuke willingly got filthy. He smells like rotten banana. He has little pieces of trash in his hair. He is a mess.

"Can't you buy a new one?" Naruto throws a towel over Sasuke's head. "You might want to clean the dirt off your face."

If the item he lost wasn't Sakura's bracelet, he would gladly buy the replica of the lost item. In fact, he wouldn't even fret over it. "This is different," Sasuke confesses. "The gold bracelet has value that money can't buy."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. It's like the old Sasuke is back. "I think you're hallucinating from the heat," Naruto jokingly said.

Sasuke throws the towel back at Naruto. "Get back to work," Sasuke ordered.

 _Some part of Sasuke will never change..._

xXx

Sakura opens her eyes and sees a handsome boy with black eyes. "Sai, what are you doing here?"

Karin is taken back a little. _He's hot! He's almost in the same league as Sasuke._

"I have come here to pick you up," Sai said. He drops Karin lifeless arm and bestows a condescending smile. "I would greatly appreciate it if you don't hit my girlfriend."

"She started it!" Karin points her finger at Sakura.

Sai dangerously glares at Karin. "Should I finish it?" Karin gulps in fear.

"You better have your eyes on her," Karin nervously said. Sai understands Karin's implication.

"You should worry about yourself." Sai grabs Sakura hand and walks out of the classroom. "Have a nice day."

Karin drops onto the ground in utter defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sai," Sakura looks up at his face. "I don't want to lie to you." Sakura stops in the middle of the hallway. "I still have some feelings for him," Sakura looks down on the ground. Tears are cascading down her cheek. "I'm so sorry," Sakura said.

Sai has been aware of this. When he first met Sakura in England, he had sensed a longing that Sakura tried to hide. Sakura would always fake a smile. He was all too aware of it. Sai understands the feeling of losing someone you cherish so well. "What was the first word I said to you?" Sai tenderly raises Sakura chin.

"Ugly," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Sakura," Sai said, "I'm actually really happy to see you being honest with yourself. Rather than holding in your emotions let it out." Sai wraps his arms around Sakura waist.

"Sai, you're such a kind person." Sakura hides her sulking face in Sai's embrace. "I'm happy to have you as my boyfriend."

xXx

Sasuke doesn't like what he was seeing. Sakura and Sai are in a warm embrace. It was unbearable to watch. Sai notices Sasuke's presence. "Speaking of the devil," Sai whispers into Sakura ear, "he's right behind you."

Sakura lets go of Sai and turns around. She doesn't want to hurt Sai. She needs to have her closure. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

xXx

Sasuke and Sakura are sitting on a bench. "Sasuke," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned. Just sitting right next to Sakura makes Sasuke happy. He waits for Sakura to find her words. He notices how her heart face shape is pale and worn out. _Who made her cry?_

"You know how many times I confessed to you?" Sasuke grins and looks at the blue sky.

"Ten times," Sasuke answered. Sakura is taken aback a little. _He remembers…_

"You and I," Sakura takes a deep breath, "were happy." Sasuke does not like where she's going with this conversation. "It was until Karin transferred to our middle school that things started to change." Sakura remembers the abrasive behavior that returned to Sasuke tenfold. "You no longer want to go on dates with me, you no longer wanted to speak to me, and when you did speak to me you hurt my self-esteem by calling me 'annoying'."

"Sakura, I was an idiot." Sasuke clenches his fist.

"Can you please tell me why you like Karin?" Sasuke is aware of why he is attractive to Karin.

"Because she's just like me," Sasuke confessed. There are things that Sasuke is hiding. Things that he doesn't want anyone to know about…. Karin resembles Sasuke in such a grant extent. He notices a little part of himself in her that he doesn't want to let go.

"I see," Sakura said. She stands up and extends her hand to Sasuke. "I wish you great happiness with Karin," Sakura genuinely smiles.

Sasuke unwillingly shakes her hand. His gut feeling is telling him to lose the damn cool composure and pursue her. _Take Sakura back!_

"I finally found my closure. Thanks Sasuke." _She's happy to finally get rid of me._ "We can still be friends." lost for words, Sasuke watches Sakura leave.

xXx

Naruto bumps into a red hair girl. "Watch where you're going!" Karin glowers. Naruto, as much as he dislikes Karin, extends his hands out to help her up. Karin slaps Naruto's hand. When he slapped his hand, he noticed a gold bracelet.

"Where did you get that gold bracelet?" Karin froze and hid the bracelet behind her back.

"Sasuke gave it to me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto has never seen someone so low. He might have been nicer if Karin told the truth; instead, she blatantly lied to his face. He closes the gap between Karin and corners her to the wall. Naruto slams his fist on the wall. "Let me ask you one more time." Naruto stares into Karin's wide eyes. "Where did you get it?" Karin has never seen Naruto angry. He's like a wild fox sharpening his claws to attack.

"I found it." Naruto removes his hand and backs away. He's furious.

"That bracelet doesn't belong to you," Naruto said. "Give it back to Sasuke."

xXx

Sasuke is alone on a bench. He's thinking about what just happened. _I lost Sakura._ Sasuke bows his head and runs his finger through his hair. _First I lost the gold bracelet, and now I lost Sakura._ In frustration Sasuke punches the bench. He sees a shadow and slowly looks up. _Sakura?_

"Sasuke," Karin said. This greatly disappoints Sasuke. "I have something to give to you." Karin slowly removes the golden bracelet from her pocket. Sasuke can't believe his eyes. "I had it all along." Karin is prepared to get yelled at. Interestingly enough, Sasuke is silent. He grabs hold of the gold bracelet and remembers the glorious feeling when he made Sakura his. Karin hates it. Karin doesn't want to see Sasuke reminiscing about the past. She would rather see him explode in anger. She wants to see the cold-hearted, ruthless, prideful Sasuke.

Sasuke stares at Karin and knows what she is thinking. "Karin, you and I are similar. We both are raised to hold a certain standard." Sasuke grips the gold bracelet. He has to make a decision. Does Sasuke want to be driven to follow his father's expectation? Is losing Sakura really worth it? "Karin, aren't you tired of this charade?" Sasuke casually asked. "Haven't you ever wanted to run away from your household expectation?"

"What nonsense are you spewing?" Karin stands up in disgust. "This isn't like you."

Sasuke grins and stands up. "You're right." Everything is clear to Sasuke now. "Let's break up."

xXx

Sakura remembers what Ino said. _"You just have to remind yourself, that there's something out there better for you. Or who knows? Maybe that little something is near you."_ Sakura smiles at Sai.

"What, you missed me already?" Sai said.

"No," Sakura jokingly said. Sai lets go of Sakura hand. "I was joking!" He grins as he watches Sakura cutely pout. He takes her leather bag and walks slowly for Sakura to catch up.

Sai suddenly stops walking. A handsome boy with onyx eyes and a killer good look is blocking his path. "Sasuke," Sai said.

"I have no business with you Sai," Sasuke icily said. Sakura could not believe her eyes. Sasuke is holding the gold bracelet. _Didn't he give that to Karin?_ Sasuke notices that Sakura is aware of the gold bracelet. Staring directly at Sakura, he tenderly kisses the bracelet.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to care for?" Sai asked. It greatly displeases Sai to see Sasuke flirtatious around Sakura.

"Ex-girlfriend," Sasuke corrected. He's solely looking at Sakura. "I love Sakura," Sasuke confidently said, "I'm going to take her back." And with that, Sasuke left with a big grin on his face. _Watch out Sai._

xXx

Who was Ino kidding? She can't quit cheerleading. Her life is cheerleading. She sighs and unzips the duffel bag. She touches the little frills from the pom-poms and smiles. She totally disregards what she said to Sakura. After all, nothing can compare to your first love. Absolutely nothing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Class, today we are going to change seats," Kakashi shakes the little box. "The number you pick from the box will depict your new seat, and I don't want to hear you ask to change seats." Some of the students are complaining. "Complain all you want," Kakashi yawns.

Sakura and Ino are in a tight embrace. "It was nice Ino," Sakura exaggerates and extends her hand. "Goodbye Rose!"

"Jack, don't let go!" Ino cries back.

Kakashi, and some classmates, is greatly entertained by their little performance. "Alright girls, it's your turn." Sakura and Ino are secretly praying to have seats that are close to each other.

"I got 7." Ino looks at her new seat with disappointment.

"I got 15," Sakura said. She looks at her new partner and is extremely baffled. It just had to be him.

Sasuke glances at Sakura and notices how nervous she is. Yesterday act, Sasuke boldly declaring his love for Sakura, has made things extremely awkward. She's overly cautious and silent. "Hey," Sasuke casually said with a grin. "I thought you said you would still treat me as a friend." He loves it. The way Sakura is cautious around him tells him one thing. _I have a chance._

"Listen," Sakura drops her folder on her desk. "Yesterday was much uncalled for." She finally looks at him. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Sai."

Just remembering Sai's smug expression vanishing after witnessing his love confession greatly amuses Sasuke. "So," Sasuke said. He places his hands underneath his chin.

Sakura is angry. "I would greatly appreciate it if you stop this charade. It's not like you." Sasuke has never been zealous for Sakura. _If only he has been like this in the first place…_

"Get well acquainted to your new neighbor," Kakashi swiftly maps out the new seating chart. "Because it's going to be like for the rest of the school year."

xXx

Ever since Sai followed Sakura to Japan, he's been experiencing new emotions. Sai is very perplexed about a character like Sasuke. _He's finally showed his true color._

Naruto secretly grabs a snack from under his desk. He scopes the area and grins. _The ghost is clear!_ He happily snacks away, but one thing is ruining Naruto's appetite. Sai's cold expression is so dark and gloomy. The atmosphere around Sai is cold and lifeless. "Sai, you want some?" Naruto offers his snack. Sai doesn't notice Naruto's presence. He's just thinking about one person. Sasuke Uchiha.

xXx

"Today you will be working on the project." It surprises Kakashi to see Sasuke more attentive. He follows what Sasuke is gazing at. _A girl?_ He grins and sets the packet on Sasuke's desk.

"As you can see, you only have one packet. This means you have to work with your neighbor." The class groans and loudly complains. Nothing fazes Kakashi. "You will learn that once you are a grown adult and find a suitable job, you'll have to work with someone even if you may or may not like that certain person." He slams his hand on the podium. "Class dismissed."

It is incredibly hard to stay calm. Sakura glances at the packet and takes out her phone. "I'll take a picture of it and do half of the project; you can do the other half." Sakura is very uncomfortable. "And can you please stop staring at me?" She turns her face away from him.

"Sakura, the whole point of this is to work with your neighbor," Kakashi restated.

"What now?" Sasuke asked. He takes the packet and leaves the classroom.

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura scrambles down the steps. Sasuke is grinning. It's like the old days, when Sakura would chase after him.

xXx

The break up was unexpected. She doesn't know why he broke up with her. Sasuke and Karin are born in the same pedigree. They both are similar when it comes to society. Their family is rich, influential, and powerful. _We are practically made for each other._ Karin tosses her long red hair to the side. She crosses her arms and leans on the wall. She's waiting for a particular person.

"Hey, Sai is it?" Karin straightens up and grins.

Sai looks at her and wonders. _What is she planning this time?_

"I have a proposal for you," Karin enticingly said, "Why don't we work together." Karin extends her hand. "That way, we both can get what we want. Sasuke won't hinder you from your relationship with Sakura. And I don't have to worry about her with my Sasuke." Karin is getting restless. "Well?"

Sai smiles and reaches for her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto closes his locker and changes into his basketball uniform. He stares at Sasuke and notices a big grin on his face. "What got you in a good mood?" Naruto grabs his towel and swings it over his shoulder. "It's kind of freaking me out." Sasuke is actually smiling. It's not every day you get to see Sasuke smile.

Sasuke has a huge grin on his face because of Sakura. He has yet discus and reveal the project to Sakura. Because of this, Sakura is relentlessly chasing after Sasuke. Sasuke is really enjoying this. _Who knew teasing Sakura could be so fun?_ He casually walks toward the basketball court and scans the bleachers. And sure enough, Saskura is sitting on the top bleacher with her arms crossed. Sasuke is extremely attractive. His lean muscle is exposed. His dark black hair is slightly disheveled. Lastly, his sexy onyx eyes are focused on Sakura.

Sakura has to admit… _Sasuke is handsome._ Sakura face turns bright red. She mouths 'Stop staring at me' and makes an effort to calm her beating heart. Sasuke smirks and grabs hold of the ball. He mouths back 'only look at me.'

xXx

Karin eagerly waits for Sai to accept the offer. Sai reaches out her hand only to slap it aside. Smiling, Sai watches Karin confused. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Refusing," Sai easily replied. "You're pathetic." Smiling, Sai turns around to walk away. Karin is shaking in embarrassment.

"You're going to regret your decision!" Karin angrily throws her bag down. "You'll come back begging me!"

"You're appalling," Sai remarked, "I would never want to work with a pathetic person like you." He waves his hand and merrily goes to his own way.

"You won't be smiling for that long!"

xXx

Sakura is aware of the overcrowding fangirls that are surrounding the gymnasium. The news of Sasuke's breakup spread like wildfire. Fangirls are no longer afraid to behave wildly, since Karin is out of the picture. _To think I was like them._ Sakura sighs and looks at Naruto fidgeting after Sasuke. Naruto stops half way to block Sasuke from shooting. Sasuke easily maneuvers Naruto attempt and makes a slam dunk. The girls go wild. Sasuke name is bouncing off the gymnasium.

"It would be nice if they say my name too," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke waves at Sakura. The fangirls didn't know who he was waving at, but they gladly accept the kind gesture. Sakura cannot take any more of this. _Chasing after Sasuke for a packet, forget that!_ It also annoys her how many fangirls are willingly throwing themselves at him _. Sasuke isn't some idol. He's a person with feeling. Just like us._ She stands up and successfully made her way near to the boys' locker room. _To think I was like them._

Sasuke drops his clean towel onto Sakura's head. "So, how was I?" Sasuke easily spins the ball with his index finger. Sakura looks up and doesn't say a word. She is not going to compliment Sasuke. "You were okay," Sakura lied. _Sasuke was more than okay._ _He was perfect._ Sasuke grins and places the ball higher.

"If you manage to get the ball out of my hand, I will show you the packet." Sakura looks at the ball with determination. She jumps for it, but fails. "So close," Sasuke teased. Sakura reminds him of a cat. Her sharp emerald eyes and the way she's jumping for the ball is like a cat trying to play with a yarn. He grins even more.

This is the first time Sakura has seen Sasuke act childish. _It's kind of nice._

xXx

Ino is cheering at the outer court. She doesn't care if she's cheering by herself. As long as she can cheer, she's happy. "Let's go Konoha let's go!" She shakes her pom-poms. She abruptly stops what she doing when she notices a handsome boy looking at her. Sai is entranced. He has never seen someone pour so much passion into something they love. He's drawn to Ino's passion and creativity. Embarrassed, Ino drops her pom-poms. Having a handsome spectator is rather nerve-wrecking.

"Beautiful," Sai said. Ino's heart is rapidly beating.

"Thanks," Ino muttered.

"I did not mean to hinder you from cheering."

"My name is Ino," Ino would like to shake Sai's hand, but her hands are clammy.

"My name is Sai." Ino eyes got wider. She no longer cares if her hand is clammy.

"Your Sakura's boyfriend," She happily shakes his hand. Sai examines her and smiles. Ino has long blonde hair and blue crystal eyes. Sai remembers Sakura mentioning about Ino in England.

"And you're Sakura's best friend." Sai kindly shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke opens the door and hates what he sees. Naruto is holding some bag of snacks and juice with a huge grin on his face. Sai is asserting his presence by putting his arm around Sakura's waist. Ino has on a sleeveless blue top with jeans. Sakura is in a beautiful sunny dress with a cute hat. Sasuke, excluding Sakura, glares at them all. _It was only supposed to be Sakura and me._ "I only invited Sakura. Why are you all here?" Sasuke crosses his arm.

Everyone is amazed. The apartment is fancy and is heavily regarded as one of the most prestige building in Japan. Naruto has visited once or twice, but it always blows his mind. Ino whistles as she notices magnificent scenery behind Sasuke. "That's the skyscraper," Ino is lost for words.

"I am Sakura's boyfriend," Sai blatantly said. "I don't want Sakura to be with you, alone." Sai smiles and takes off his shoes. "I heard it's a custom to take off your shoes." Naruto shakes the grocery bag. Ino's eyes are stuck to the magnificent scenery. They are not leaving. Sasuke reluctantly lets them in. He closes the door and turns his attention to the bothersome hurdles that has entered into his territory. "I'm impressed," Sai mentions, "This place is quite spotless." Naruto sets the grocery bag on the glass table. Naruto grabs the plastic cups and pours some orange juice. It takes less than a minute for Naruto to make himself at home.

Sakura is sitting on the ground. She sets her cute hat beside her purse. She pulls out her notebook and her writing utensils. Sai is sitting on the right side. And Ino is sitting on the left. The only open spot to sit is across from Sakura. Sasuke sets the packet on the table and glares at Naruto. "You drop one crumb on the floor than you're done for," Sasuke warns. Naruto gulps and chokes on the chip. He reaches out for his orange juice.

Ino only has one goal. She is aware of Sasuke's attempt to get Sakura back. What happened yesterday, in the gymnasium, made it loud and clear.

 _Sasuke was teasing Sakura. He chuckled at her unsuccessful effort. Sakura made her final leap and did not retrieve the ball. Instead, Sakura landed on Sasuke's chiseled chest. Sasuke was on the floor and Sakura was nicely cushioned from the fall. Emerald eyes met onyx. They were only inches away. Ino led Sai to the gymnasium and saw a pained expression on Sai's face. Sai casually walked up to Sakura and helped her up. Tension started to build as Sasuke and Sai confronted one another. The girls had to break them up._

Ino is not pleased with Sasuke. She's far from it. The heartbreak Sasuke created because of his indecisiveness had badly hurt Sakura. She's rooting for Sai and Sakura all the way. Her goal is to protect their relationship.

"Kakashi Sensei is going to look for five essential components," Sasuke starts off. He grabs his black pen and circles the five hints that are spread apart.

"Are you sure?" Sakura pours herself some orange juice. Sasuke can read Kakashi like an open book. He shared a special connection with Kakashi long ago.

"I'm one hundred percent sure,' Sasuke smirks and places his hand on his chin, "don't you trust me?"

Sai interjects, "You cheated on her, so what do you think?" Sai grins and happily snacks away. Naruto spits out his orange juice. Ino is speechless. The friendly atmosphere quickly vanishes. Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura can see flames bursting behind Sai and Sasuke. Things aren't looking pretty.

Naruto nervously laughs. "Come on guys!" Naruto frantically tries to divert their attention to him. "Have some orange juice!" He nervously pours orange juice and nervously places them down.

"You weren't invited here," Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Why are you so fond of manners when you lack them as well?" Sai sips the orange juice and glares at Sasuke. "After all, you are shamelessly making a move on someone's girlfriend." Sai has a sharp tongue and he has no filter whatsoever. Sasuke slams the drink aside and pops his knuckles.

"That's enough!" Sakura has lost her patience. Sasuke leans back and looks away from Sai. Surprised, Sai stops himself from insulting Sasuke. "Sai is my boyfriend," Sakura takes a deep breath, "And Sasuke is my friend." She glances at them both and grabs their hand. "Both of you please try to get along with each other."

"Fine," Sai and Sasuke grudgingly said. They slowly shake hands. Both of them have a peaceful expression on their face, but the handshake is filled with wrath and anger. Sasuke is mindful that in order to be with Sakura, he has to be with Sai. Even if that means faking the friendliness, there is no other option. Sai wants to fight in the same ground, rather than have to worry of Sasuke being with Sakura alone.

"I hope we can put our differences away," Sai said with a phony smile.

"Same," Sasuke coolly said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura stares directly at the door and rings the doorbell. She tightly grips on the assignment and waits a little longer. Five minutes passed. She hesitantly opens the door and looks around. _The door is unlocked._ Sasuke's shoes are neatly placed at the corner. She unties her school shoes. "Sasuke, it's me!" Sakura slowly walks in the living room and places her leather bag on the table. "I'm here to give you your assignment from Kakashi Sensei!" She sits comfortably on the sofa and looks at the beautiful scenery. _The skyscraper is beautiful._

Sasuke opens his bedroom door and sluggishly walks toward the living room. His black hair is wet. He's sweating like crazy. His white T-shirt and his pants are practically clinging to his sexy body. He looks terrible. Sakura abruptly gets up and helps Sasuke. She places her hand on his waist and carefully adjusts herself to help Sasuke to the sofa. "You look horrible," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied. Sakura blushes as she realizes that she could literally feel his hard chest. "Thanks for bringing me the assignment." Sasuke plops down on the comfy sofa. He looks at Sakura and grins. "But something tells me you came here for something else?" Sasuke grabs Sakura's cute hat, which she has forgotten yesterday, and places it on the glass table.

"Sasuke, you need to rest." Sakura wears her cute hat and stares at Sasuke. "Don't you have anyone that looks after you?" Sasuke is silent. Sakura could sense it. The lonely vibe that the apartment resonates is impeccable. When they were dating, the topic of family was a taboo for Sasuke. Yesterday was the first time she has visited Sasuke's apartment. Now that she's thinking about it, there isn't much she knows about his private life.

"No," Sasuke simply answered. His expression is stoic and lifeless. _My family is like vultures._ Sasuke clenches his fist. _I refuse to call them my family._ Just thinking about them makes Sasuke livid. "You can leave now," Sasuke said. He's in a foul mood. Sakura could instantly feel it. The pain Sasuke is shielding.

"Did you take some medicine?" Sakura places her leather bag down. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

"What are you, my mother?" Sasuke grins. He shifts to the side and stares at Sakura. "Aren't you afraid of what Sai may think?" Sasuke keenly watches Sakura. She waves her cellphone and happily shows him the text.

"As you can see, Sai trust me." Sakura cheerfully places her cell phone back in her leather bag.

 _How naïve…_ Sasuke caughs and reaches out for the tissue paper in front of him. "You should leave. I don't want you to get sick because of me."

"Are you sure?" Sakura grabs her leather bag.

"Yes."

"Fine, then answer my question. Did you eat dinner?" Sakura crosses her arms and sternly looks at Sasuke. "And take your medicine?"

"No," Sasuke mutters.

"I'm not leaving." Sakura places her smooth hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

At this point, Sasuke has no energy to speak. Sakura motions over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. There's potato, carrots, and beef. _It looks like I'm going to make beef stew._

xXx

Sai and Naruto are working on the project. "Sai, I can't do this." Naruto drops his pen and scans the public library. "We've been here for two hours now," Naruto whines. He drops his head on the table and groans. "I'm hungry." Sai is silent. Sai is fully concentrating on his part of the project. "I'm just talking to a brick wall," Naruto mutters.

Sai snaps out of his trance and realizes that he had received a text message from Sakura. He reads the text message and sighs. The more he thinks about Sasuke being with Sakura bothers him. "Naruto, you said love is build off of trust?"

"Yup," Naruto replied. "Trust is the most important foundation for all relationships."

"I trust you finish your part of the project." Naruto bangs his head on the table. Sometime Naruto wish that he can retract his advice.

"Fine." Naruto grabs his pen. _I can do it!_

xXx

Karin saw it all.

 _Sasuke was teasing Sakura. He chuckled at her unsuccessful effort. Sakura made her final leap and did not retrieve the ball. Instead, Sakura landed on Sasuke's chiseled chest. Sasuke was on the floor and Sakura was nicely cushioned from the fall. Emerald eyes met onyx. They were only inches away. Ino led Sai to the gymnasium and saw a pained expression on Sai's face. Sai casually walked up to Sakura and helped her up. Tension started to build as Sasuke and Sai confronted one another. The girls had to break them up._

The way Ino looked at Sai can mean one thing. _Ino might have a crush on Sai._ Karin grins and wickedly laughs. _If she deepens her crush with Sai, then I can rip them apart._ Karin looks at the outcome of her manicure and starts smiles as she envisions her plan in motion. _Sakura will lose her best-friend and her lover._ Just imagining the smug expression that Sai gave annoys Karin. _Sai will get what he deserves. Sasuke will crawl back to me._ Karin can taste it. The taste of victory is in her grasp.

xXx

Sakura gently shake Sasuke. "Sasuke, I made you some beef stew."Sasuke slowly wakes up and smells the delicious aroma. Sakura helps him up. It's been awhile since someone cooked him some homemade food. "Can you manage to eat by yourself?" She places the spoon in his hand. Sasuke somehow sees two Sakura.

"No," Sasuke answered. Sakura grabs the spoon and blew on the hot beef stew. She carefully feeds Sasuke. Sasuke is surprised by Sakura's cooking. "It's delicious." Sakura's cooking reminds Sasuke of his mother. "Almost like my mother." Sakura is not use to the honest Sasuke. Sasuke random compliments are making her feel too giddy.

"Why don't you ask your mother to cook for you?" This is a chance to pry some information out about Sasuke's family. Maybe then she can understand why Sasuke shields his heart and has a harsh exterior.

"She's dead," Sasuke heartbreakingly said. Sakura lost her composure and drops the spoon on the ground. Tears start to flow down her cheeks. Her heart starts to ache. Sasuke notices Sakura crying. "I don't want you to cry." He reaches over to wipe Sakura's tears away, but fails. Sasuke fumbles on top of Sakura. His sexy lip touches hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tsunade glances at the files that are stacked up on her desk. She tiredly slumps on her wheel chair and regrets last night's occasion. _Maybe I shouldn't have drunken that much alcohol._ She massages her forehead with her fingers. She sighs as she fully understands that her body can no longer tolerate alcohol, at least to the full capacity compared to her youthful days. She gets on the computer and grumbles with disdain. She's bombarded with emails. The list goes on and on. Tsunade stops scrolling. _An email from AKS, what could it be this time?_

xXx

Sai glances at Sakura. _She's unusually quiet._ "Did something happen?" Sai stops walking and looks straight at her jaded eyes.

"Nothing happened," She waves her hand and nervously laughed. She awkwardly smiles and glances at the clock behind Sai. "We better hurry. Class is about to start." Sai realizes that Sakura is hiding something. There are things that he picked up on Sakura like how she unsuccessfully transitions to a new topic when she wants to keep something hidden. He eyes her and crosses his arm. Sakura gulps as she realizes that he's not going to budge an inch. Sai is going to stand there until she comes clean.

"I can wait here all day long."

"Sasuke and I accidently kissed." She closes her eyes. She's afraid to see the pain stricken look that is going to dominate over his expressionless face.

"It was an accident?" Sai sternly said. Sakura nods her head. Sai leans in and gently kisses her on her delicate lips. Surprised, Sakura opens her eyes. "There, I successfully override his kiss." Sakura's cheek is growing rosy pink. A little timid, she playfully kisses him on his cheek.

"Thank you for trusting me."

xXx

Sasuke looks at the empty seat right next to his. _She's unusually taking her sweet time._ He grins as he remembers the accidental kiss. He has longed to feel her soft lips on his for a very long time. Even if the kiss lasted for a few seconds, he has never felt this rejuvenated in his entire life. The kiss he imagined and dreamt of was more extraordinaire than the accidental kiss, but just the enabling of his lip touching hers' makes him smile.

Sakura walks in the classroom and drops her leather bag right next to her desk. She calmly stares at Sasuke. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Sasuke simply answers, "Thanks to you," he charmingly said.

Sakura can feel her heart tingle. The accidental kiss is just that, an accident. It wasn't meant to be any more than that, but her heart says otherwise. Struggling to tear her eyes away from his perfect face, she fakes an unconcerned expression. She stills her tingling heart. "About your mom," She whispers, "I won't tell anyone."

Sakura instantly sensed the feeling of remorse and anguish resonating from him. It's disheartening to see Sasuke like this. She reaches out and squeezes his hand. "I'm here for you as a friend." Sasuke abruptly tugs his hand away. The menacing glare frightens Sakura.

"I don't need your pity," Sasuke darkly said.

xXx

"Shizune!" Tsunade throws her white coat on the hanger.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune tenses up and gapes at the monstrosity that is laid before her. The whole office room is a mess. Files and documents are spread out everywhere. It's like a tornado has just entered the room and left within a blink of an eye.

"Where is it?" Tsuande said with a hint or frustration.

"Where's what?" Shizune struggles to grasp what is happening.

"My folder that is titled _AKS_ ," Tsunade is desperately searching, but to no avail. Shizune hesitantly walks around the mess and kneels down right next to the desk. She taps on the button three times and a hidden quicksafe appears. Tsunade stops what she is doing and embarrassingly scratches her head.

"I have forgotten about the quicksafe. It's been what? Two years since I used it?"

"You installed the quicksafe to stash away your most prized alcohol," Shizune mutters.

Tsunade reaches and feels a folder behind her prized alcohol. She opens the folder and is relieved to find that the entire document intact. It boggles Shizune to witness Tsuande adoring something before her prized alcohol. "I'm leaving to Japan," Tsunade said. "You're in charge while I'm absent." Before Shizune could rebuttal Tsunade's abrupt remark, Tsunade swiftly left her office.

Shizune helplessly looks at the monstrosity laid before her.

xXx

It was like back then when they were dating. Sasuke dark aura and his sharp tongue always leave a wound. Sakura always felt pathetic and weak in front of Sasuke. Even if they were dating, this side of Sasuke brings so much unwanted memories. Sakura finally knows that it was the undoubtedly the right decision to break up with him. Cheating wasn't the only thing that ruined the relationship. It was the dark demeanor Sasuke has that also ruined the relationship. To be exact, Sasuke should have never been in a relationship. And he's still not ready to date not just her, but anyone. "Yeah you're right," Sakura blandly said. "I will stay far away from your private life as possible."

Sasuke turns away. He regrets what he said. The things he said aren't exactly what he wanted to say to Sakura. The hurtful word that spurs out from his mouth is a strong defense mechanism that he has mastered throughout his life. Shame lingers in his heart. He rather has Sakura distant from his private life than to let her in it.

xXx

"Lord Orichimaru," Kabuto bows before him, "There has been talk about the Akatsuki organization." Kabuto walks over and pours red wine in the empty wine glass. "One of our men had announced that the leader of the Akatsuki is going to make an appearance in the annual charity event that Mr. Fugaku will be holding." Kabuto grins and places his finger on the bridge of his glasses. He adjusted to his liking.

"This will be interesting," Orichimaru said with a sinister laugh. "Finally I will come face to face to my great threat." He breaks the wine glass in ease. He grins with excitement and licks the blood that is trickling from his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ino couldn't believe what just happened. _Did Karin really ask me to join cheerleading? No, scratch that… Begged me?_ She closes her locker and looks directly at her cheering uniform. She reaches out and smothers the smooth cloth onto her cheek and heavenly smiles. _I've missed you so much!_ Reuniting with her cherished uniform feels amazing. She stops rubbing the smooth cloth and grabs her water bottle. She stops drinking the water and keenly watches Karin walking with a smile on her face. Ino has never seen Karin smile so blatantly. The only thing that comes close to a smile for Karin is a haughty smug.

"I'm so glad that your back!" Karin gleefully hugs Ino. Ino is like a stick. She's awkwardly adjusting to what is going on. Karin breaks away from the hug and waves her hand in front Ino's face. "Are you there? Earth to Ino?" Ino drops her water bottle.

"What's your motive?" Ino asks.

"What are you talking about?" Karin crosses her arms. "I just want to be friends with you." She pouts and twirls her red hair. Ino is in shock. "Five minutes till cheer practice." Karin walks out of the girls changing room. Ino pinches herself and realizes that this was not a hallucination. Ino is not easily fooled by Karin's theatrical act. _There has to be a motive behind her farce façade._

xXx

Sasuke is back to square one with Sakura. He fully understands that it is entirely his fault for the sudden distancing that Sakura is giving. _Maybe I should have replied in a nicer way._ He dishevels his hair and grabs his towel. Ever since yesterday's event Sakura hasn't been talking much to him. She wouldn't say anything to Sasuke unless Sasuke starts the conversation. Although she would reply back to him, she would give a short reply and no longer prolong the conversation. It's as if she fully shut down on Sasuke. Sasuke slams his locker and makes his way to his awaited team. He could make sense of the whispers that the team is displaying. The team is whispering about the rare occasion of Sasuke being late for practice.

"Sasuke it's not like you to be late for practice," Naruto blurts out. He grins and childishly nudges Sasuke. "I guess the 'almighty Sasuke' can be late."

"Shut up," Sasuke said. Naruto backs off and cowardly goes back to the team. There are chills running behind Naruto back. The menacing look Sasuke is giving off is terrifying. Sasuke takes the basketball out of the bin and throws it directly at Naruto. "Two hundred passes!" Sasuke shouts.

"Two hundred?" Naruto asks. "We always do one hundred." The Team silently agrees with Naruto. They are just afraid to openly express their opinion.

"You want to do three hundred?" Sasuke glowers.

"No thanks!" Naruto grabs the ball and vigorously starts practice. Yes, Sasuke is taking out his frustration onto the team, but the team has also become lazy.

xXx

Karin watches Sasuke directing and practicing with his teammates. She drools over Sasuke and shakes her pom-poms toward his direction. The fierce look Sasuke has is what makes her deeply attractive to him. Not the gentleness he shows when he's with Sakura. Karin turns her head away from Sasuke and watches Ino. _To think I have to pretend to this extent._ She's disgusted. She repeatedly tells herself that the end game is worth it. All Karin needs to do is to get close to the enemy and attack. And what way is better to get closer to Sakura then to befriend Ino? _I just need to suck it up._ Karin masks her annoyance with a deceitful smile. "Good job team!" Playing nice is definitely going to take some getting used to.

xXx

Sai and Sakura both made it to the bleachers. Sai places his arm around Sakura's shoulder and grins at the funny sight. Naruto is endlessly complaining and moaning. Naruto's defiant attitude reminds Sai of a baby. "Poor Naruto," Sakura said. Sasuke is ruthless to his team. Sakura can see devil horns surfacing over Sasuke's head. "He's like a devil."

"Naruto is like his personal sandbag," Sai notes. "Naruto amazes me." _To think someone can receive so much crap is either a clueless moron, or a stubborn mule. No scratch that. Naruto's both._ Sai glances at the cheer team and notices something strange. It takes Sai not less than one second to read Karin's true motive. It's very entertaining to watch Karin put on a dreadful act.

"I use to think that too," Sakura replies, "but I was wrong." She adoringly looks at Naruto. "He just sees the good in everyone, or at least try to."

"I see." Sai remembers what Naruto told him a while back. _'Sasuke can be despicable, but he's really not a bad guy.'_

xXx

The way Sai put his arm around Sakura's shoulders did the trick. Sasuke exploded. Sasuke mainly took out his frustration out onto Naruto. Naruto is the only person Sasuke knows that can handle his fury. "Practice is over!" Sasuke throws the basketball into the bin. He eyes Naruto and stretches out his hand. Naruto gladly takes his hand and is barely standing. "Good job," Sasuke compliments. "You did better than I expected." Naruto smacks away Sasuke's hand and glares at Sasuke.

"I have never been worked to the bones like this!" Naruto slowly manages to catch his breath.

"Well now you have," Sasuke simply answers. He throws a clean towel at Naruto.

"Why are you still the same?" Naruto wipes away the sweat that is flowing down from his head. Sasuke isn't breaking a sweat.

"This is how I regularly train." Sasuke grins. "Is it too much for you?"

Naruto is lost for words. Sasuke looks at Sakura. Sakura is happily conversing with Sai. Her emerald eyes are shimmering and her expression is soft and gentle. _The way she converse and looks at Sai is totally the opposite from me._ Naruto follow Sasuke's longing gaze and frowns.

xXx

Karin is outraged. The soft expression Sasuke had was revolting. "Practice is over!" Karin walks over to Ino and hands her a towel. "You did great."

"Thanks," Ino awkwardly replies, "you weren't too bad yourself."

"Ino!" Sakura happily yells. Sakura smiles and made an effort to cheer. "That was amazing!"

"Your cheering was beautiful," Sai compliments Ino.

"I know right!" Karin gleefully joins in. Sakura is lost for words. _Did Karin just compliment Ino?_ "Anyway, it's time for us to freshen up." Karin slithers her hand around Ino's arm.

"I'll call you." Ino silently follows Karin.

Sakura is confused at what she has just witnessed. _What is going on?_

xXx

His onyx eyes gazes at the window.

"Finally, we're almost there!" Kisame stretches his arms and stares at him. "You sure seem excited for your family reunion," Kisame grins, showing off his razor shark-like teeth.

"Call Kakuzu," Itachi orders, "Tell him it's time." The family reunion is not the only thing he's looking forward to. _It's time to eradicate Orochimaru once and for all._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sakura awkwardly sits in silence. She turns her attention to the side mirror and gazes at the passing scenery. _I'm always going to be stuck with Sasuke._ Sakura sighs and digs into her purse to find her mp3 player. She bangs her head on the mirror, when she finally realized that she had forgotten it back at her apartment. "We will be combining classes," Kakashi stands up and announces using a speaker. "Always be with your partner." Kakashi sits back down and gets out his Icha Icha book.

Sakura cannot stand the silence. The awkward atmosphere is making her go crazy. She shyly glances at Sasuke. His eyes are closed. His arms are crossed. And he looks like he's in peace. Sakura is the only one overreacting. She straightens her posture and made a triumphant effort to look directly at his god-like face. His face is heavenly when he's relaxed and calm. _I wish he was always like this…_ Sakura eyes scans down to his sexy chiseled jaw. _What am I doing! I'm checking some other guy out, when I have a boyfriend?_ She closes her eyes and lightly slaps herself.

Sasuke couldn't pretend any longer. He opens his onyx eyes and grins at Sakura's cute antics. Sasuke 'accidently' bumps his shoulder onto hers'. He quickly closes his eyes and relaxes his facial muscle. Sakura abruptly glances at Sasuke. She realizes his expression has changed. Sasuke looks strained and uncomfortable, when in reality Sasuke is actually trying his best to stay calm and collective. Sakura gently places his face onto her shoulder. She gently pushes back his bangs and embarrassingly looks at her purse.

 _Dam, she's just too cute._ Sasuke nudges his face deeper to hide his blushing face. He can smell her sweet aroma. _She's wearing her perfume._ His grin broadens. _She still wears the one that I bought for her two years ago._ Sakura grabs a soft blanket out of her purse and carefully wraps it around Sasuke. Sasuke's grin turns into a huge smile.

Sakura yawns and looks at Sasuke. She tilts her head onto his and closes her emerald eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Sasuke, still wide awake, carefully lift his head. He cautiously places her head onto his shoulder and grins. He examines her cute sleeping expression and softly touches her warm cheek. He lightly pokes her forehead and lightly chuckles when Sakura instinctively nudges a little. He grabs the soft blanket and drapes it over her petite frame.

xXx

"Come on pick this one!" Naruto urges Sai. Sai didn't know how he is in this predicament. It was supposed to be a relaxing and peaceful trip, but Sai should have known better. After all, Naruto is his forever partner. Naruto boastful and loud challenge attracted many classmates. Now, Sai is forced to play gold fish with Naruto and two other classmates. Sai reaches for the card on the far left. Naruto desperately grips on the card. Sai successfully rips it out from his hand.

"I win," Sai said. He shows his matching pair and hands the card back to Naruto. "I'm not playing anymore."

"Come on!" Naruto whines. "Let's play one more time. I know I can win!" Naruto begs. The other two classmates are also fired up to win. Sai has won all five rounds. They just wish to see someone, other than Sai, to win.

"No," Sai yawns. "It's boring," Sai mentions, "And you keep on losing because you make things too noticeable. In other words, you suck." Sai smiles and supports his chin with his arm. He stares out of the window and wonders how Sakura is doing. Naruto relentless bickering and pleads did the trick. Sai coldly glares at Naruto and receives his seven cards. "If you win, we don't play anymore?" Naruto nods and begins the game. Sai is furious and cranky. Naruto has pushed him to his limit. I _might as well lose on purpose._

"I'm just excited to reunite with Sasuke," Naruto happily beams. "And I can tell that you are impatient to reunite with Sakura." Naruto grabs a card that Sai willingly made noticeable to Naruto.

"You're right." Sai grins with anticipation. "You won't be bothering me, but instead Sasuke." Just thinking about it makes Sai extremely happy, "While I spend some alone time with Sakura." Killing two birds with one stone, things are looking brighter for Sai. "I can't wait." And with that, the game has ended. Sai gladly threw the last card onto Naruto lap.

"Yes! I am the winner!" Naruto boasts. The two classmates cheers along. Sai eagerly lets Naruto celebrate in his false victory. _Finally I can peacefully rest._

xXx

The bus has finally stopped. They have arrived to their destination. Sasuke nudges Sakura. "Wake up, we're here." Sakura slowly opens her eyes and is surprised to see her soft blanket draped around her. Sasuke starts laughing and points at her adorable face. "You might want to wipe that drool off." Sakura face brightens up and she furiously looks into her purse. She hurries and wipes her drool away with a tissue paper.

"I'm sorry," Sakura points at his shoulder. "I accidently drooled on you." Sasuke stops laughing and sighs.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" His sly remark reminded Sakura how devilish and cunning he is. She grabs hold of the tissue paper and wipes it away. _It was so much better when he was asleep…_ Sakura looks at Sasuke. It's surprisingly easier to talk to him though. She remembers the cold words he said to her. _I don't need your pity._ "By the way," Sakura is now serious. "It wasn't pity that I felt for you." She stands up and grabs her purse.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mutters. Sakura turns and looks at his face.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replies.

Sakura and Sasuke awkwardly get off the bus. Sakura smiles and hugs Sai. Naruto, who is also waiting for someone's warm embrace, has his arm wide open. Sasuke rejects Naruto offer. Naruto dejectedly looks down at the sand.

"It's the beach!" Sakura yells with excitement. She holds onto Sai's arm and smiles at beautiful sight before her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ino gets out of the bus and notices Sasuke's longing gaze upon Sakura. Truthfully, Ino feels pity for him. Ever since the day Sakura came back to Japan, Sasuke has been secretly watching Sakura with a soft expression. An expression that holds so much desire and love that overpowers the cool exterior he ever so transpires to shield his heart. _He didn't even look at Karin like how he's gazing at Sakura now._ Ino shakes her head. _No, I can't be thinking about helping Sasuke. He deserves this. He cheated on Sakura!_

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asks. She eyes Ino and waves her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I was just admiring the view!" Ino grips on her purse and smiles. "We should be heading out!"

"I agree!" Naruto said. He stretches his arms. "I bet I can beat you Sasuke!" Naruto runs with full speed to the grand hotel.

"So much energy," Sai said in dismay. "He's like the sun." Sai kisses Sakura on the cheek. "We should probably go now." Sakura and Sai walks along, hand in hand.

Sasuke clenches his fist and scowls at the flirtatious show Sai initiated. "Disgusting," Sasuke mutters. He starts walking behind them.

 _It's not disgusting than the green eyed monster you harbor._ Ino walks behind Sasuke.

xXx

Sakura and Ino grab their bikini out of their luggage. Sakura changes into her red bikini. She looks at herself at the mirror and feels a little daring. "Maybe I should wear a t-shirt on top?"

Ino turns to look at Sakura. "Well who's the foxy lady?" Ino grins and wickedly slithers her arms around Sakura slim waist.

"I feel… so weird." Sakura's face turns bright red. She couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was really her. After all, Sakura did not have the most attractive body. Unlike most of the girls, she hit puberty a little late and had a childish body. She had no curve, an A-cup breast, and a big forehead. It was a miracle that she and Sasuke even dated.

"I'm jealous of you," Ino sighs. "Unlike you, I have to be careful of what I eat." Ino changes into her purple bikini and ties her long silky hair. "And I have to exercise constantly." She scoots over near Sakura and looks at her body. Ino playfully poses like a super model.

"Thank you genetics," Sakura eagerly said.

"I think we look like supermodels!" Ino gloats. Sakura giggles and reaches for her T-shirt. "Nope," Ino successfully snatches the T-shirt away. "We are going to walk proudly to the beach like this."

xXx

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto are all going to share a room. "What a surprise!" Naruto scratches his head. He watches Sasuke and Sai. They both refuse to speak. They are conversing in their own manner. Sai is blatantly smiling, condescendingly. Sasuke is seeping with anger and is glaring at Sai, head to toe. "Guys?" Naruto timidly steps in the middle. "We should probably change." Naruto eyes the restroom and gulps, "I guess I'll be changing first." He runs towards the restroom and slams the door. _It's like a battle zone out there._ Naruto slides down and leans on the door. _Damn it I forgot my swimming trunks._ Naruto stands up and places his hand on the knob. _But I don't want to go near them._ He bangs his head on the door. _Why can't they just get along?_

 _xXx_

The guys wait patiently for the girls. Ino opens the door and beams with confidence. "Sorry we took so long." Sai didn't know where to look at. The confidence Ino exuberates is extraordinaire to Sai. He has never witnessed an extreme exposure, such as this. _Surely Sakura is not wearing a thin fabric that barely hides the assets._ Sai is dead wrong. Ino scoots to the side and reveals Sakura. His heart is on fire! The red bikini nicely uplifts her breast and the bottoms leaves room for imagination.

Sasuke is livid. His hand shook with fury.

"How do I look?" Sakura bashfully asks. Sasuke immediately takes off his shirt and throws his shirt at Sakura.

"Put the t-shirt on," He looks away from Sakura's tempting body. "You look ridiculous." Sasuke hates the way Sai is looking at Sakura. _Only I can look at Sakura like that._ And he dares not fathom what Sai is imagining.

Sakura is a little hurt. She grips on the t-shirt and throws it back at Sasuke. "I wasn't asking you." She looks directly at Sai. "I was asking my boyfriend."

"You look amazing," Sai confesses, "but I would like it if you would cover up." Sai hands his t-shirt to Sakura. "I don't want to share the beautiful sight of you to others." Sai directs his attention to Sasuke. Naruto can see devil horns growing from Sasuke's head.

xXx

Itachi sets his laptop on the desk. He inputs his usb stick and installs the encryption that Kahuzu has hacked for him. Kisame walks over and glances at the screen. _That damn Kahuzu is fast as ever. I think he beat his own record. He managed to hack Orichamaru's security system in less than five minutes._ Kisame sits right next to Itachi. "Why are we at the beach again?" Kisame yawns and stretches his arm.

"I'm going to buy out Orichamaru's headquarter." Itachi neatly stacks the file on the desk.

"How are you going to do that?" Kisame glances at the file.

"Easy," Itachi coolly sips on his dark coffee. Kisame reads the last line at the last page. Kisame hands trembles with fear.

"You're truly a monster." Kisame hysterically laughs. "Following you was the right thing to do."

 _4 years ago_

 _Itachi finally landed in America. He threw away his old life and started anew. He had nothing with him. No luggage, no money, and nowhere to call home. Calm and collective, he studied the city of New York. He took notice of every little factors that some might overlook. Nothing passed his dazzling onyx eyes. He noticed a factor that is identical to Japan. Both New York and Tokyo are similar when it comes to fast paced work ethic. He grew accustomed to the way people dress. There were also many scouters who asked him for a modeling career. Not interested, he refused their invitation. Itachi walked into a shark loan retail shop. All eyes were on him. There he met Kisame._

" _How much money do you need?" Kisame crudely kicked the chair in front of him. "Have a seat," He ordered. He examined Itachi head to toe_ _ **. He's atheistically pleasing. He can convince some rich lady to pay for his debts.**_

 _Itachi noticed how Kisame think with a blink of an eye. "I don't need someone to pay for my debts," he nonchalantly said. Kisame obnoxiously laughed. In his lifetime; Kisame has witnessed a handful of people who was adamant of their decision, but miserably failed. He glanced at Itachi's deep onyx eyes and froze. Kisame felt a tremendous pressure he has never dealt with in his life. "Give me one million dollar," Itachi ordered. Kisame and his goons gawked at him._

" _I do the ordering around here!" Kisame heatedly shouted. Itachi's potent eyes grew darker. Kisame instantly tensed up. So this is fear._

" _I promise you that I will repay you two million dollar tomorrow," Itachi darkly said._

 _ **That's ridiculous!**_ _Kisame sets the money in front of Itachi. Even if it sounds ridiculous, disobeying Itachi wasn't an option._

 _The next afternoon, Itachi walked in with two million dollars. He repaid it in cold cash. Kisame fell onto the floor and looked at him with awe. He has never met a man who's so fearsome like Itachi._ _ **This man is a ferocious predator. No, he's truly a monster.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sakura and Ino gawks at the crowd of girls surrounding Sasuke and Sai. Sakura is ticked off. She marches her way toward Sai and Sasuke. Ino watches Sakura struggling to reach Sai. "Excuse me!" Sakura shoves and maneuvers her way. "He has a girlfriend!" Sakura steps in front of Sai and spreads her arm wide. The girls are devastated.

"What about that handsome guy beside him?" A random girl asks. Sakura looks at Sasuke's calm expression. She lets down her arms and doesn't say a word.

"I'm in love with someone," Sasuke coolly states. Sasuke gazes at Sakura's heart shaped face. Sakura quickly looks away from his onyx eyes. Sai wraps his hand around Sakura's slim waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would give us some privacy." Sai kisses Sakura on the nape of her neck. The girls swarm to Sasuke. Sasuke calm and collective expression cracked. He glares at Sai and clenches his fist.

"There you are my love!" Karin boadly declares. She makes her way to Sasuke and tugs him towards her. "Sorry, for being late." Karin made sure to add a hint of a possessive tone to declare that Sasuke is hers'. The girls ponder off with defeat.

Sakura looks back at Sasuke and can see a since of relief written on his face. She touches her chest and can feel needles prickling at her heart. "Sakura," Sai removes his hands from her waist and stretches her cheek. "Should we get something to drink?"

"Yes," Sakura replies. She musters a smile and holds his hand.

xXx

The ghost is clear. Sasuke swiftly slides his hand away from Karin's grasp. "That was unnecessary."

"Whatever," Karin casually said, "I did it for my own benefit." She combs her red hair with her fingers and glances at Sasuke's sexy body. "You and I aren't dating, but that doesn't mean I can stop liking you." She takes off her thin jacket and shows off her over sexualized body. Her black bikini is barely hiding anything. Her C-cup breast is basically oozing out. Sasuke admits. Back then he was attracted to her voluptuous body. Unlike Sakura, Karin experienced puberty early. Unfortunately, Sasuke was just a teenager who was somewhat enticed by her body. Now in the present, Sasuke feels absolutely numb to her enticing ways. "Can you please put some tanning oil on my back?"

"I'm afraid not." Sasuke grins and points at a boy with blonde hair running toward his direction. "Naruto can." Naruto has two cans of soda in his hand. "What took you so long?" Sasuke takes a soda and opens it.

"At least thank me," Naruto mutters. Sasuke walks off and waves his hand.

"Karin wants you to put tanning oil on her back!" Sasuke quenches his thirst and drinks the soda. Sasuke chuckles at the explosion of insults Naruto is yelling.

Karin couldn't believe what just happened. _How can someone reject me?_ She is seething. Naruto puts his hands out and waits for Karin to hand him the tanning oil.

"Well do you want me to do it or not?" Naruto looks away from her body. "Can you at least be a little more modest?" Naruto said in a tiresome manner.

"I don't need you!" Karin trudges away from Naruto. _What the hell!_ _To think someone as low as Naruto is reprimanding me is unforgivable!_

xXx

Sakura and Sai both sits on the towel Sai lay on the sand. Sai stares at Sakura and asks, "Why do you like him?" Sakura looks at the sea. It's funny. The sea resembles Sasuke. Sasuke is physically appealing that you instantly feel a sense of attachment. He can be smooth and steady and that can enforce you to wonder what is it that he's thinking? Like the roaring waves, he can be callous and dangerous. Even though the waves are dangerous, it is also beautiful. A wave washes up lost items that may be forgotten. Just like the way he secretly shows kindness and helps those in need. She grins at the beautiful sea and places her chin on her knees.

"It's complicated," She confesses.

"Our relationship is also complicated." Sai grins and watches her longing gaze. "But I don't regret it. In fact, I feel grateful." Sai knew what he was to go through when he decided on dating Sakura. He knew that just like him, Sakura has a love one she cannot entirely erase in her heart. In the core of it all, that is exactly why he accepted her. To be exact, Sai holds a sentimental knot in his heart. Sakura really reminds him of his twin brother.

"I'm sorry Sai," Sakura hides her shameful face. "It's hard to get over him." Sai wraps his arms around her quivering shoulder.

"It's fine." Sai soothingly said, "I understand."

xXx

Ino spreads the tanning oil onto Karin's body. "This feels so relaxing."

"Karin, I thought you were with the other class?" Ino wonders, "How did you manage to switch class?"

"My dad donates a huge amount of money to the school," Karin explains. "It's practically impossible for the principal to deny my every request."

Ino grits her teeth and stays calm. _So Karin really paid to become the cheer captain. It wasn't because of her skills, but money._ Ino furiously rubs the tanning oil on her back.

"That hurt!" Karin complains.

"Sorry." Ino is clearly not sorry at all.

"But don't you think Sakura is bad friend for excluding you for her Sai?" Karin deviously asks. "I mean, I would be angry and hurt."

"Nah," Ino said with a smile. "I purposefully leave them alone." Ino knows what Karin is scheming. "After all, that's what good friends do."

"Yeah, but don't you think Sakura is unfair? She obviously has a boyfriend, but she's still attracted to Sasuke." Karin churns and despisingly notes, "Doesn't that make her unfaithful?" Ino doesn't know how to reply to Karin cunning words. "Sakura is wicked than me." Karin laughs. Ino stops what she is doing. She dumbfounded. Ino can't rebuttal Karin. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Karin said with a pout. "I actually like you Ino. It's just Sakura I hate."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sasuke sits on the chair and looks at the sea. He closes his eyes and peacefully sighs with satisfactory. Naruto is too busy playing beach volleyball with their classmate. There's nothing that can ruin Sasuke's resting time.

"Sasuke," Sakura gently nudges his shoulder. A little startled, Sasuke quickly opens his eyes. He's extremely happy to see Sakura.

"Yes?" He pats on the chair right beside him. "Why don't you join me?"

"Don't mind if I do," Sakura replies. She sits down and stares at Sasuke. "We're here at the beach, and all you're going to do is sit and stare at the scenery?" She stretches her arms and yawns. "You sure know how to have fun," she sarcastically remarks. Sasuke eyes Sakura and sees a bruise on her shoulder.

"What happened there?" He gently touches her smooth skin. Sakura, a little nervous, laughs.

"Karin accidently hit me with the ball," Sakura is astonished to see a worrisome expression on Sasuke's face. Sasuke is aware of Karin's character. That is no accident. "Sasuke," Sakura reaches for his hand. "I thought that I could forget about you during the last two years." She places the perfume that Sasuke gave her back then in his hand. "But I was wrong." Sakura looks away from his gaze and clears her throat. "I've seen you cheat on me with Karin, with my own two eyes." She looks down at the sand. "The way you groped her and made out with her," afraid to relive that memory Sakura closes her eyes. "You weren't even that passionate with me." She's trying to not cry.

"Sakura," Before Sasuke could speak she starts to go on.

"I want to know." Her eyes grow dim. "Maybe you didn't and still aren't in love with me. Maybe you mistaken love with pride, and your just angry that something that once belonged to you is no longer yours."

"You're wrong!" Sasuke yells. He looks straight at her hopeless eyes. "I was a moron. I cheated on you not because I wanted to, but I thought I had to." What Sasuke is saying makes no sense to Sakura.

"I don't understand." She is enchanted. Sasuke onyx eyes are filled with assurance and clarity.

"I will just leave it at that," Sasuke replies. "I'm in love with you Sakura." He places her hand onto his cheek. "That is the truth," he endearingly said. Sakura cannot deny his onyx eyes. His eyes are shining so brightly.

"I believe you," She hates to admit it but she can't say no to those shinning eyes. "However, I need to know the whole story in order for me to forgive you." She retracts her hand away from his cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me." She stands up and leaves the perfume. "I don't need that perfume anymore."

xXx

Karin is furious with the horrific sight of Sasuke cherishing Sakura. She calm's her nerves and walks up to Sakura with a deceitful smile laced on her face. "Sakura, you're not confident of your body?" Karin smiles and pats her on her shoulder, the place where she has successfully bruised Sakura. "Wearing a t-shirt to cover up your childish body?" Sakura is in a delicate mood. The sensitive topic she and Sasuke shared has incredibly weakened her mental state. Sakura doesn't say a word. "Did Sasuke ever tell you that we had sex?" Karin whispers into her ear. "He was so forceful. I loved it." Sakura wants to die. She feels repulsive and deeply betrayed. She can feel her body shaking with fury. Mixed feelings start to stir and she cannot take it anymore. Sakura body starts to react on its own. Sakura pushes Karin down to the ground. She gets on top of Karin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino runs and pushes Sakura away. "Getting physical is not okay!" Ino screams at Sakura. Sakura slowly gets up and looks at the ironic sight. Her so called 'best-friend' is protecting Karin. Ino couldn't read Sakura's expression at all. Afraid of the dreadful sight, Ino places her hands on Sakura shoulder. "Is everything okay?" Ino waits patiently for Sakura to reply. Sakura, insanely warped inside, doesn't say a word. Sakura shoves Ino's hands away and walks away.

xXx

Naruto glances at the snow cone and happily licks away. He sees a certain pink hair girl walking straight to the grand hotel. "Sakura!" Naruto yells and follows after her. Sakura stops and looks at Naruto. Her eyes are hazy and she looks fragile like a thin glass. Sakura is not in a good state. "Are you okay?" He looks at the bruise on her shoulder. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not okay," Sakura openly said. She falls into his chest and cries. Naruto instantly drops his snow cone and wraps his arm around her.

"Does the bruise hurt that much?" Naruto soothingly pats her back. "Do you want a snow cone? I'll buy you one."

"Yeah," Sakura mutters, "The bruise is painful."Sakura cries harder. "It hurts so much." She places her shaky hands on her aching chest.

xXx

"Well done," Itachi mentions. He gathers the signed documents and neatly places it in his folder. Kisame loosens his tie and falls onto the bed.

"You know," He stares at Itachi and playfully states, "I wonder how they're going to react when you finally reveal yourself; would they cry with joy? Or tremor in fear?" He crudely laughs and pops his knuckles.

"Tremor in fear," Itachi answers. Itachi halts what he's doing and notices a paper missing. He grins with delight. "They took the bait." He twirls his chair and stands up.

"So what do we do now?" Kisame stands up and changes into something more comfortable.

"We wait until they come to us," Itachi ties his long silky hair back and grabs his belongings. "Until then, we are free to do whatever we want. Don't cause any trouble," Itachi warns. _Things are going to be interesting now._ Options for his next move to commence are rotating in his head. _Should I take pity of him and only destroy his asset, or demolish his empire? What should I do?_ Itachi walks pass the stunned girls in the hallway. The girls' heart melts when Itachi smiles. Little do they know, but the reasoning behind his smile is rather sadistic. _I will demolish his empire. Orichamaru will be exterminated._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Orochimaru is outraged. He throws the glass vase to the ground and yells. He has never been humiliated and outwitted in his entire life. "Kabuto!" He reaches for his collar and relentlessly pulls him towards him. "Tell me who that person is." He angrily points at the screen.

"We do not know," Kabuto breathes heavily. "He's not from Japan." Kabuto struggles to gasp for air. Orochimaru throws him to the ground.

"Don't disappoint me Kabuto," Orochimaru seethes. Kabuto calmly stands up and bows.

"I won't." He looks up at Orochimaru's wounded hand. "I apologize for my incompetence." He walks out of the main room and calls for a maid. "Get the first aid kit," Kabuto orders. He clenches his fist and steadily regains his composure. It was rare for him to experienced Orochimaru outburst or rage and disappointment. He reaches for his glasses and wipes it with his shirt. _The thing he does is quite peculiar. It's as if this person already knows Orochimaru's character._ Kabuto puts his glasses back on. In his entire servitude, Kabuto has not gone up against a tough foe. He starts to feel nervous as a thought appears in his head. _The only being in the universe that could defeat Orochimaru is the young prodigy. It can't be, Itachi._ Obito trembles and falls to the ground. Kabuto, even Orochimaru, has never won against him. _It can't be! Itachi disowned his title as an 'Uchiha' and vanished._ Distraught, he helplessly gets up from the ground _. It can't be him_. Kabuto is in denial.

Orochimaru knows that the main culprit is Itachi, but the man who appears in the video shows otherwise. He slams his fist on his desk. _Just how many people work for him? And who are they?_ He breaks his pen and profusely yells profane words from his mouth. _I'm going to crush him!_

xXx

Sakura softly combs her hair and looks at her tear stained face reflecting from the mirror. She doesn't like what she sees. It's obvious that she cried. Her eyes are puffy and her face has withered. The condition she is in looks horrid. She reaches for her makeup bag and glides on makeup to hide the hurt written on her face. _I don't love him. He doesn't love me._ She keeps telling herself over and over again. She forces a smile onto her face. _We're just strangers._ She stashes her makeup away and gets up. She reaches for the door knob. Ino opens the door. Karin is right beside Ino. "What is she doing here?" Sakura asks.

"Karin is our roommate," Ino replies. Ino is very hesitant as to whether shield Karin or not.

"Is that so," Sakura walks pass Ino and grab her bag. "Have fun."

"Wait Sakura, where are you-" Sakura slams the door before Ino could finish what she was saying, "going."

"Leave her be," Karin said with delight. "If Sakura wants to be rude, then there's nothing you can do about it." Karin loves how everything is spiraling out of control.

"She's acting as if we're strangers," Ino remarks. This greatly displeases Ino. She wants to confront Sakura, but she doesn't know how to go about it. What Karin said really give a different outlook towards Sakura, and she's afraid of the aftermath of their friendship might be jeopardized. Ino crashes on the bed. "Are you sure you didn't say anything to upset Sakura?"

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't matter because she hates me." Karin sits right next to Ino. "Don't you think she's acting really stuck up towards you?" Karin's venom words are slowly but surely entering into Ino's system. "She's taking you for granted. If it were me, I would treat you a lot better." Karin heart fills with excitement as she notices a hint of resentment on Ino's face. _Sakura is going to lose her best friend!_ Karin hides her smiling face and looks away from Ino. _My plan is working!_

xXx

Sasuke looks at the golden bracelet and the perfume he placed safely in his luggage. The two most valuable, sentimental and cherished items he bought for Sakura. Now he holds them both in his possession. Both items he ever bought, for a girl he's in love with, are no longer in her possession. Sasuke is extremely insecure about whether or not he can fix his mistake and get Sakura back. _No, I have to get her back._ He stands up and opens the door. As he closes the door he manages to glimpse at a man who resembles his brother _. Itachi?_ Sasuke runs towards the lounge area and laughs as he believes he saw an illusion. _It couldn't be. I must be really tired._ Itachi is nowhere to be found. Sasuke notices a pink hair girl sitting on the sofa. It baffles him to see Sakura with makeup on. Sakura rarely applies makeup. After all, makeup is not a necessity for her. She is naturally beautiful as it is. Sasuke casually sits right next to her. Sakura is so immersed in her book, that she doesn't even notices his presence. He playfully reaches and takes the book away from her hands. "Is this book really that interesting?" He grins.

Sakura, angry and still tremendously hurt, scowls at his childish behavior. "Give it back," her voice is coated with annoyance. Sasuke gives her the book back.

"You're still a bookworm," he mentions with a charming smile.

"And you're still intolerable," Sakura ruthlessly states. "Leave me alone."

"You're angry at me because I didn't tell you the whole story with Karin," Sasuke said. "Look, I'm not ready to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me. Karin already told me everything." Sakura shuts the book and glares at Sasuke's nervous expression. "Judging by the looks of it she was telling the truth." She stands up. "Sasuke, I will never ever love you." Her harsh exterior is steadily wavering as Sasuke expression deepens with remorse.

"So now you know," Sasuke takes a deep breath, "you hate me." Sasuke's remorseful expression drastically alters. His expression is terrifying. He's furious.

The state he's in confuses Sakura. _I'm the one who has the right to be angry, not him._ "Why are you angry?"

"I thought you were different," Sasuke said. He darkly grins and stands up. "I was wrong about you. I'm glad we broke up." Sasuke walk pass Sakura. "I won't be bothering you anymore." Sakura freezes and intakes his cold and malicious words. She touches her alarmed heart and acknowledges that what she has just witnessed embodied darkness.

xXx

"Did you see Sasuke?" Kakashi asks as he hands Itachi a cold beverage.

"He's still the same," Itachi notes, "childish and desperate. He still has some growing up to do." Itachi could tell just by one glance.

"So how are things?" Kikashi is not ignorant towards Itachi's intellectual mindset. Kakashi had experienced the cleverness and a god-like talent Itachi possesses throughout the college years. Itachi was sixteen and Kakashi was twenty. The age difference had made things rather interesting for their peculiar relationship. It's ironic; it wasn't Kakashi who guided Itachi. At first, Kakashi wasn't interested in babysitting some teenage brat. The first meeting changed Kakashi's expectations. Itachi was mature for his age. He had made a huge impact in Kikashi's daily life. His outlook of the world shook Kakashi's beliefs. Itachi was the sole person who was able to enlarge and challenge Kakashi's worldview.

"It's going smoothly." Itachi leans on the wall and glances at his watch. "My expectation of my little brother is dwindling by the minute."

"Well you might be wrong." Kakashi smirks and sits on the bed. "There's a young little lady he has taking a liking to."

"A girl he's taking like to?" Itachi sees many opportunity that this 'girl' could accomplish. _Perhaps this can help speed up the process and mature Sasuke._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Is something the matter?" Sai asks. He sits right next to Sakura and places his tray on the table.

"No," Sakura forces a smile. He arches his eye brow as he notices the absence of her best friend.

"You're a horrible liar," he states. Sai lightly stretches her cheek. "Something happened." He lets go of her cheek and looks directly at her emerald eyes. "Tell me. I may be of some help." Sai opens the water bottle and hands it to Sakura. "Take your time, I can wait all day." He smiles and patiently waits for Sakura to open up.

"She's friendly with Karin," Sakura spats. "They're practically glued together." Sakura chugs the water down. "Ino is supposed to be my best friend, but lately I'm having a hard time believing that." The ordeal that took place with Karin at the beach angers Sakura.

"Is that all?" Sai inquires. "Is there any other problem that is hindering you?" Sai is aware that something big has transpired between Sakura and Sasuke. The way how Sasuke is behaving towards Sakura is unfriendly and cold-hearted. For once Sai can happily relax and not grow worrisome of Sasuke's relationship with Sakura, but he doesn't want Sakura to be troubled. The first priority is always Sakura's happiness. "You know," Sai glances at Naruto animatedly telling corny jokes to Sasuke. "Sasuke seems like a handful to take care of." Sai couldn't help but to chuckle at Naruto's relentless trials and errors of making Sasuke laugh. "But even so, I do not think he's a bad person."

"Excuse me?" Sakura is flabbergasted.

"He fell in love with you; therefore, he is not a bad person." Sai hates to admit it, but the truth cannot be denied. Sakura sweetly smiles and kisses Sai's cheek. "Don't misunderstand me, I still don't like him." Sai grins and looks at her tray. "Is that all you're going to eat?" Sakura only has an apple, and a banana. Sai cuts half of his blueberry waffle and places it on her tray.

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Sakura truthfully said. The drama she has to deal with is stressing her out.

"What if I feed you?" Sai grabs his fork and cuts the waffle into smaller pieces. "Open your mouth." Sakura giggles at his serious expression.

"This is embarrassing," She shyly looks at the crowd.

"Is expressing my love embarrassing for you?" That did the trick. Sakura opens her mouth. Sai happily feeds her.

"You know," Sakura pokes at Sai's face. "You've changed." She smiles.

"How have I changed?"

"You use to be more reserved," She explains. "Now you express yourself more naturally."

Sai also notices the change that is occurring within him. "It's all thanks to you." If he hadn't met Sakura, then he wouldn't have gained an opportunity to experience many emotions that he recently expressed. He wouldn't have a friend like Naruto who constantly annoys him and make him question his patience. And he wouldn't meet a love rival that imposes him to strive harder for Sakura. He's even surprised as to how much he has grown to care for Sakura.

"In five minutes we will be leaving for sightseeing," Kakashi yells through the speaker. He sits back down.

xXx

Sasuke realizes that he can no longer resolve their relationship. There is nothing that can do that can fix his mistakes. It is over. _Sakura hates me, and she has every right to._ He stands up and pushes in his chair. Instead of torturing himself, and viewing the lovely sight of Sai and Sakura flirting, Sasuke would rather go to the bus. "I'm leaving," Sasuke said.

"Wait I'm almost done!" Sasuke cringes as Naruto stuffs his face with more food. Naruto has forgotten to eat his food because he was busy trying to lighten Sasuke's mood.

"We're not even assigned in the same bus," Sasuke mentions. "You can take your time." Sasuke grabs some napkins and hands it to Naruto. "You might want to wipe your mouth." Sasuke turns his back and make his way to exit the grand hotel.

Sasuke sits on the bus and dishevels his smooth hair. _Stopping yourself from loving someone is impossible._ He slams his head onto the back seat and sighs. He has sacrificed his love for the sake of recognition from his father. Being the prominent bloodline and inheriting a passed down empire from the 'Uchiha' bloodline has some drawbacks. Everything is already chosen for him. The marriage, the occupancy, and the display of perfection are expected to be fulfilled for Sasuke. He's expected to marry Karin, he's expected to work at his father's company, and he's expected to be perfect. Looking back at his childhood makes him angry. Mixed feelings of hate and love crashes in his heart as he remembers him _. Itachi._ Itachi, his older brother, impressed their father starting from a young age. Everything Itachi did was perfect. It was impossible to impress his father because Itachi made the impossible possible. That wasn't all. Itachi abandoned the household title and left. Itachi absence has made life extremely difficult for Sasuke. The responsibilities that Itachi should be acting upon are now on Sasuke's shoulders. If itachi hadn't abandoned the title, then Sasuke wouldn't have to sacrifice his love. Itachi would be the one to marry Karin. Sasuke grips onto the end of his shirt. He takes a deep breath. _If only mom was here._ He closes his eyes and remembers the loving words she would say to him.

"Excuse me," Sakura said. Sasuke opens his onyx eyes. He moves to the side. "Thanks," Sakura said. She sits down with her purse and looks the opposite way from Sasuke. The presence between them thickens.

"You two complement each-other," Sasuke coolly said. Sakura, a little puzzled, examines his stoic face.

"Thanks," She replies. She smiles brightly. "After all, we are in a relationship."

"I will support your relationship," Sasuke states. He chuckles at Sakura's surprised expression. Sasuke is hurting. He doesn't want to say these words, but he knows that he lost his right to love her. "I guess we really are just friends now."

 _We're just too different. I'm tied down by bloodline, and she's free._

 _She probably finds me pathetic since she knows the truth as to why I cheated on her._

 _She's the light that I can never have._

 _This is the end for me._

He touches her one last time.

 _Goodbye._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sakura should be cheerful about the remarks Sasuke made. He gave up on her. He openly complimented her relationship with Sai. She takes a sneak peek at Sasuke and notices how nonchalant he is with Naruto. He's calm and collective demeanor seems to be forced, at least that's what she wants to believe. Before Sasuke could notice, she quickly looks away. Sai notices the strange behavior Sakura is showing. Sai grabs hold of her hand.

"Sakura," Sai squeezes her hand to get her attention. "What are you thinking about?"

"I guess he really doesn't love me," Sakura sighs. "I'm just use to Sasuke pursuing after me." She looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Sai replies, "It's going to take some getting used to." Even Sai is a little wary to see Sasuke uninterested in their relationship.

"The cave looks beautiful," Sakura changes the topic. She looks at the many crystals that are embodied in the rocks.

Kakashi grabs his speaker and shouts, "Get with your partner. We are going to do a little trust exercise." Sakura lets go of Sai's hand.

"I'll see you later," Sai said. He glances at Naruto and could see light radiating from him. _He's too bright._ Naruto gets too lively when it comes to challenges.

"Missed me?" Naruto asks. He bumps his shoulders onto Sai's.

"Calm down, it's only a trust exercise." Naruto ignores what Sai said.

"We are going to win!"

xXx

Sasuke has carefully set some perimeters between himself and Sakura. He's walking three meters behind her. "You know I don't bite." Sakura looks back at his stoic face. It's hard to read Sasuke. He's being real cautious around her.

"I know," Sasuke replies. He looks at her back figure. Being near Sakura is dangerous. He's still has feelings for her. Just by being near her gives him false hope. "I just don't want to be near you," Sasuke coolly comments.

Sakura is a little hurt. _To think he doesn't like me to this extent._ "Fine, be like that." Sakura grabs the map, Kakashi has handed to her. "All we have to do is to find the exit, and you will be free of me." It's a little puzzling to see Sakura angry.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm angry because of your rude behavior," She comments. "Do you hate me?" She glares directly at him. Emerald eyes meet onyx eyes. It drives Sakura crazy to see no expression on his face. It's as if Sasuke has fully shut down on her.

"I don't personally hate you." Sasuke doesn't hate Sakura. It's impossible to hate her. She did nothing wrong. The only person he hates is himself. He wishes that he could casually walk next to her without having his heart racing because of her. "You should be thrilled that I'm not pursuing you." Sakura halts and drops the map. What Sasuke is saying isn't wrong. She should be in bliss right now. Sakura grabs the map.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura said with her shaky voice.

"Are you crying?" Her shaky voice gives everything away. "You are crying." Sasuke clenches his fist and hesitates to console her or not.

"I'm not crying," She replies. She's obviously lying. "I'm just frustrated."

"Sakura," Sasuke finally walks beside her. He looks at her heart shaped face. Her emerald eyes are glistening. "I don't understand you." The close proximity is complicating things for Sasuke. His heart is already racing. "You shouldn't show me this side of you." Sasuke looks away and swiftly takes the map from her hand. _It's giving me false hope._ "I will lead, since you're not in the condition to." Sasuke speeds up and walks in front. He wants to put his arms around her slim waist and give her a hug. He wants to touch her. The promise he made himself is preventing him from doing so. The last skin to skin contact he made in the bus has ended it all.

"You really love Karin," Sakura said. Jealously is overriding her mind.

"What?" Sasuke stops his track.

"Nothing," Sakura replies. Angry and hurt, she speeds up her pace. There is no way she's going to watch his back and stay calm. Everything that she has bottled up inside is slowly tipping. "You and Karin are perfect for each other," She heatedly said.

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"You both are heartless."

"I know."

"You both are the same!" Sakura shouts.

"Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

Sakura has enough. His cool demeanor and casual replies has made things entirely worse. She feels like she's going to explode like a volcano. She glares at Sasuke and runs deeper in the cave. Jealously is eating at her heart. Sakura hates how Sasuke makes her feel. She hates how low she has become. The words she spoke have proven one thing. She's not over him.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Sasuke shouts. He runs after her.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura yells. She stops running and catches her breath. She can never outrun Sasuke. "Just say it." She turns her back and looks at his worried expression. "That you hate me." Sasuke could never say that. It's impossible.

"I won't."

"Say it!" Maybe then her tiny lingering love for Sasuke will fully be extinguished. "Please just say it," She begs.

"I can't." He looks away from her hurt expression. "I'm sorry."

Sakura inches further away from Sasuke. "Why are you so unfair?"

"Sakura, it isn't safe there." Sasuke motions forward.

"Stay away from me," Sakura warns. She steps back. The fragile ground starts to crumble. Immediately, Sasuke drops the map and follows after her. He quickly wraps his hands around her and shields her head. Sasuke supports Sakura body and swims to the surface.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yells. He looks to the right and sees a dry area. He laid her wet body onto the surface. She's still unconscious. Sasuke places his mouth onto hers' and performs cardiopulmonary resuscitation and successfully manages to save her. Relief washes over him.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes. She notices a scar on Sasuke right arm. "I'm sorry." She moves closer to Sasuke. Sakura wet clothes is hugging onto her lovely body. Sasuke quickly looks away.

"There's no way to go up." Sasuke slides his wet hair back. "We'll have to wait for someone to save us." Sakura swiftly rips the end of her shirt and wraps the fabric around his scarred arm.

"Thanks for saving me." She sits right next to Sasuke.

"You really worried me," Sasuke reprimands Sakura. "Next time, listen to me."

"I said I was sorry." They both are quiet.

"I don't love Karin," Sasuke breaks the silence.

"Then why did you have sex with her?"

Sasuke is confused. "What?"

"Karin told me," Sakura said. Sasuke is laughing. "What's so funny?" She glares at him.

"We never went that far." _Damn Karin. I should have known._

"So it was a lie?" Sakura is extremely embarrassed.

"It was a lie."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sakura heart is beating fast. She's alone with Sasuke in the romantic crystal cave. She touches her burning hot cheek and shyly glances at his wet body. Sasuke takes his shirt off and squeezes the excess water out. He grins at Sakura's adorable expression. "You like what you see?" He chuckles as Sakura embarrassingly looks away.

"Leave me alone," She mutters. She looks at the clear water and curls up. "It's freezing." She rubs her freezing arms.

"You should take off your clothes," Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura couldn't believe what he said.

"You are wearing your bikini under your clothes," Sasuke comments. Sakura just notices her red bikini showing through her white blouse. She covers her chest and yells. Sasuke didn't want to tell her because he knows how shy Sakura is, but he's worrying over her health. She could get sick. "Please don't overreact." Who is he kidding? Even Sasuke is getting excited. He takes a deep breath.

"Last time, you were rude about my body." She pouts and looks away from his startled expression. Sasuke kneels down and cups her soft cheek. He looks straight into her emerald eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to look at you like a piece of meat," Sasuke honestly comments. "I would be pleased if it was only for me to see." As embarrassing as it sounds, Sasuke realizes that Sakura deserves to know the truth. He doesn't want her to feel insecure. Sakura gawks at Sasuke. The honest remark Sasuke is saying is making her feel giddy.

"I still don't want to," she replies. She's badly blushing. She rubs her arms even more. "I'll be fine."

"Oh?" Sasuke leans toward Sakura's cold body and leans into her. "Then let me cuddle you." He wraps his strong arms around her. Sakura can feel his hair tickling her neck.

"And you told me that you wouldn't touch me," Sakura said. She comfortably nuzzles herself against his hard chest. She can hear his heart pounding.

"I only said that because I thought that you figured out why I cheated on you." Sasuke strokes her cold back. "I can hear your heart beating," He grins and whispers into her burning ears, "Are you nervous?" He teases.

"No," Sakura lies. She thinks long and hard about questioning Sasuke why he cheated on her. "Sasuke do you remember why I was so happy when you gifted me the channel perfume?"

"It was because it was the first time I opened up to you," Sasuke answers.

"I gave you the perfume back because I'm waiting for you to be honest with me. I really want to know the reason why you cheated on me. I mean, it can't be worse than the lies Karin said." Sakura can feel Sasuke's unsteady hands. "Can it?"

Sasuke doesn't know what to say. He's ashamed of his family and himself. He finds himself to be a pitiful human being. If Sakura knows the situation he's in with his father, then she would surely hate him. Why wouldn't she. After all he picked his father's orders, instead of following his heart. The situation he's in complicates his life. Torn up inside, he takes a deep breath. He pulls away from Sakura's body.

"I can't." He looks away from her. Sakura examines his hurt expression. She has never seen him so fragile. The conversation they're having hurts them both.

"I want to understand you," Sakura comments. She places her hand on her chest. "I want to believe in you again." She looks at the ground. "Please give me a reason to believe in you." Sakura wishes that Sasuke would open up to her. Just like the way he was when he presented her with the perfume. She smiles and looks at Sasuke. "My heart fluttered when you told me what you truly thought of me."

Sasuke grins. "That's nice to know." He also wishes to see her stunning smile like back then.

"I won't push you," Sakura said. "But, I don't know how long I can wait."

xXx

"I hope Sakura is okay," Ino said.

"Sasuke is with her. She'll be fine!" Naruto reassuringly said. He looks at Sai and calms down. He feels somewhat guilty about what he said. "Sai," Naruto looks at Sai's troubled expression. "Everything is going to be okay."

Karin is seething. She's angry about Sakura being alone with Sasuke. "She's lucky," She angrily whispers underneath her breath. Karin grips on the end of her shirt. She desperately hopes that the truth never leaves Sasuke mouth. She's begging to the gods to let the calamity still reign down on Sakura. She is praying desperately. "You know, Sakura is going to be all over Sasuke." Karin crosses her arms and looks away from the angry stares that Naruto and Sai is sending.

"Ino," Sai looks at her. "Why are you hanging around with Karin?" It's confusing to see a good person being with a horrible human being.

"Excuse me?" Karin eyes Sai. "You have a problem with me?" Sai, not bothering to reply to Karin, gives his full attention to Ino.

"What did she say to you?" Sai is adamant about Karin deceiving Ino.

Ino is hesitating about sharing what is heavily in her heart. Naruto is also curious.

"Yeah, Sai is right." Naruto casually puts his arms around his head. "Sakura cried." Naruto sees a hint of satisfaction written on Karin's face. "And I believe it has something to do with Karin."

"Whatever," Karin whips her hair back. "She's such a crybaby." She taps her manicured finger on her smooth arms. "Just one little comment and she cried." She twists her red hair and glowers.

"What?" Ino is in disbelief. "Sakura cried?" Ino feels guilty. She rubs her arms with her hands. "I didn't know." Of course she didn't know. The rocky relationship she has with Sakura has been depleting the valuable time where she should be spending time with Sakura. Not Karin. Ino is aware of that; however she is afraid of the truth. What if Karin is right? What if Sakura, who currently has a boyfriend, still has some feelings for Sasuke? What does that make Sakura? Does that make Sakura a two timer? Ino shakes her head. All these complicated thoughts have been running in her head. She doesn't know what to do. And she also wonders if Sai knows about it.

"I don't know what Karin said to you," Sai casually walks up to Ino. "But I expected better from you." Sai lightly places his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura told me that you are someone she looks up to. She told me that you are brave and outspoken. To be honest, I was excited to meet you." Sai grins. "The first time I met you, you were filled with passion." Sai couldn't help smiling. The way Ino happily expressed herself by cheering was mesmerizing to watch. To see Ino keep her feelings to herself displeases Sai. "Open up to Sakura. I'm positive that she won't hate you."

"You're right. I should just be frank like how I always am." Ino feels better. What Sai said is absolutely valid. "Thank you, Sai." Ino beams with a beautiful smile. For a split second, Sai could feel his heart melt. He shakes it off.

"Guys," Kakashi yells using his speaker. "There is a professional search team looking for them." He gestures them to come and wait at the bus. "Until then, come and wait in the bus."

Everyone, except Karin, is making their way to the bus.

 _I can't believe this!_ Karin kicks the ground. _My plan is ruined just because of a little pep talk?_ Karin is furious. _Not only that, but most likely Sakura knows what I said was a lie._ Karin is going to explode. She didn't want to ask for help, but there's no other choice. _I guess I'll have to ask my dad for help._ She marches her way to the bus. _Nobody can stop my dad! Sasuke will be mine._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Itachi sips his red wine and looks directly at Kisame. The body language Kisame is showing signifies the ongoing success of his plan. He lowers his gaze and coolly notices the surrounding. Four employed henchmen of Orochimaru are surrounding the dining area. He casually cuts his steak and eats without any concern. Nothing fazes Itachi. Everything is going according to his plan.

"Excuse me," A gorgeous women said. She nonchalantly sits on the empty chair in front of Itachi. She shows off her cleavage. "Are you single?" She smiles and flips her brown hair to the side. "If not, I don't mind if we have a one-night stand." Itachi grins and leans forward.

"You don't even know me." Itachi notices a victory sign from Kisame.

"I don't need to," she replies. "You're absolutely sexy, and so am I." She whispers into his ear, "We match."

Itachi chuckles at her lame attempt at being sexy. The effort she put is a poor sight for him to watch. "I agree." He sips the last drop of his red wine. "Should we go?" He neatly wipes his mouth with a cloth and stands up. He extends his hands for her to hold. She gladly holds his hand. They both walk to the exit. Itachi grins and said, "You're in our way." The four henchmen are unable to do anything. They can't harm Itachi because of an innocent bystander Itachi has by his side. Itachi had calculated the aftermath of his perfect plan. Orochimaru won't sit by. Instead, Orochimaru would try adding pressure to alleviate the heavy blow he has encountered from Itachi. Itachi knows all too well of Orochimaru atrocious character. Having a companion was part of a plan. He knew some desperate girl with a big ego would willingly throw herself at him. Once they made it out of the dining hall, Itachi immediately lets go of her hand. There's no use for her anymore.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" The girl yells. Itachi ignores her presence and is setting his next plan into motion. Soon, he will meet him. He will have to prepare for the ongoing altercations. Itachi knows that his father is not an easy foe. This is going to be a tough battle. Even he hates to admit it.

xXx

Sakura and Sasuke are finally out of the enchanting cave.

"I never knew there was an oasis deep within the cave," a spelunker said. "You guys are sure lucky. If the water wasn't as deep than you would have had a serious injury. Or worse, you could have died."

Sakura stares at Sasuke's bandaged arm. The way how Sasuke instantly jumped after her without worrying about his own life frustrates Sakura. She just wishes that Sasuke would think about his own safety. And yet, she also feels thankful. She's totally conflicted.

"Young man, you must love the pretty young lady." The spelunker turns his face and winks at the girl. "You sure are lucky to have a heroic boyfriend." Sakura and Sasuke looks at each-other.

"We're not together," They both said at the same time.

"That's a damn shame," the spelunker comments.

"Thank you for your service," Kakashi said. Kakashi shakes his hand.

"Well, I'm just an old man looking out for those in need." He laughs and gives a thumb up. "You all be safe now!" He walks off with a huge smile.

"What a jolly good fellow," Kakashi comments. He examines Sasuke's arm. "How much does your arm hurt in the scale of one to ten?"

"Three," Sasuke answers. Sasuke yanks his arm away from Kakashi. "I'm fine." Sasuke is not fine. He's far from it. He has fractured his arm. He just doesn't want Sakura to pile on more guilt as it is. Kakashi isn't fooled from Sasuke façade.

"Sakura, go in the bus first." Sakura follows Kakashi order. "Now, be honest." Kakashi adds a little pressure to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke grimaces at the pain. "You fractured your arm." Kakashi grins. "You can't fool me."

Sasuke loathes the fact that Kakashi can read him like an open book. It's inevitable. Kakashi has known Sasuke from a young age. There were many instances where Kakashi would visit Itachi. Itachi and Kakashi would be spending their time for academic purposes. Little Sasuke would barge in time to time. There was a period where they all had a pleasant time together, but all that shattered when Itachi left the house and disowned his title. "Just don't tell Sakura." Sasuke turns his back. "I don't want to worry her."

Kakashi grins and shouts with his speaker. "What?"

Sasuke turns to glare at him. Kakashi is enjoying the vulnerability Sasuke is showing. And the childish behavior Kakashi is extracting from Sasuke is greatly entertaining. It's like Sasuke is reverting to the positive kid he once was back then.

 _Itachi, you may be wrong about Sasuke._

 _It looks like Sasuke is heading to the right direction._

Kakashi smiles and goes in the bus.

xXx

"Is your little brother a wuss, or what?" Kisame questions. He obnoxiously chews on his gum. "That damn brat is going to marry Orochimaru's daughter as soon as they graduate from high school." Itachi is fully aware of Sasuke's place in the whole charade. Itachi despises it. Even if Itachi ruins Orochimaru business, the marriage between Sasuke and Karin would ensure the safety of Orochimaru's investments. The two-prestigious empire, combined, will be a hurdle that even Itachi cannot defeat. "Does your little brother even like her?" Kisame crudely puts his leg onto the counter table.

"He doesn't have to," Itachi darkly said. Itachi is aware of Sasuke weakness from the very beginning of childhood. He knows the brutalizing value Sasuke has learned to ingrained in himself, and only finds value by following their father's orders. He knows how desperate Sasuke is for adoration from their father. The more Itachi thinks about it, the dimmer his end goal looks. "He would do anything for father." Itachi feels the pressure. Everything relies on Sasuke. "What else did they tell you?"

"They told me that Orochimaru wants me to work for him." Kisame yawns. "It's exactly what you have predicted." Kisame grins. "I agreed, and they gave me this." He shows off a disposable cell phone. "Orochimaru will call me daily at noon."

"Good."

"By the way, who is the special person we're going to meet?" Kisame spits his gum onto a napkin and adjusts his seat.

"Someone of great power," Itachi answers.

"By the way, when did you have the time to prepare a jet?" Kisame looks at the window and spots a cloud shaped as a shark.

"I'm going to take a nap." Itachi closes his eyes, "Don't bother me."

xXx

Tsunade finally arrives to Tokyo. She grabs the luggage from the back trunk. "I've made it!" She yells with excitement. She walks into a hotel and pulls out her handy dandy English to Japanese dictionary. "I would like to stay for three nights." She pulls out her wallet and gives cold cash to the receptionist. "Oh, and please send me one bottle of sake." Tsunade excitingly grabs her key and explores the hotel. One huge thing has caught her eyes. "They have a casino!" She looks at the time and yields. She's finally going to meet the mystery leader of AKS. She only has twenty minutes to spare.

 _What am I doing?_ She sighs.

 _I'm too old for this. And I'm going to discover who the mystery person is. I should be presentable._ She looks at the casino one last time. She lightly slaps herself.

 _Goodbye my love._ She slowly makes her way to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The atmosphere is intense. Tsunade, the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, is just sitting across from Itachi Uchiha. The combined presence of the two-prestige figure is making Kisame nervous. Itachi and Tsunade shares a similar look. Both are displaying their dominance. Who is going to start the conversation? Tsunade crosses her arms and sighs. "You're just like your father. Stubborn and not easily intimidated." She jokingly laughs. It's been awhile since someone has treated her in such a manner. She appreciates the attitude Itachi is presenting her with. Most people would try to appease her for their own selfish benefit.

Judging by how nonchalant she is, Itachi recognizes that she had predicted the outcome of the face revealing. Tsunade had most likely concluded that the leader of _AKS_ was him. Itachi grins and loosens up. "You knew it was me all along."

"Well I wasn't one hundred percent sure." She glances at Kisame. "Who might this be?" The way Kisame carries himself is giving of a gangster-like vibe. "Perhaps a thug?" If Tsunade wasn't a highly-esteemed person, then Kisame would handle this in his usual thuggish manner. In addition to that, Itachi has specifically prompted him to not ruin the meeting.

"He's my partner," Itachi coolly said. "He's became a spy for Orochimaru." Tsunade could not believe her ears. She is baffled. Someone like Kisame successfully becoming a spy for Orochimaru is possible though. She once again examines his outer appearance. Especially since he possesses the guise for it. Tsunade grabs the documents out from her bag. She lays them on the table.

"Everything you want is in here," She calmly said. "You," she eyes Itachi and asserts a serious demeanor, "are serious about opposing your father?" She looks at his onyx eyes to see if there is any uncertainty, but to her astonishment she finds none. Itachi's onyx eyes are filled with conviction. _To think Fugaku has raised a spectacular son._ "Why are you against your father?" She questions. She concludes that the answer Itachi is going to reply with will determine whether she will support him.

"Because I love him," he sincerely replies, "And because I love him I will stop him from destroying himself and come to atonement." He remembers it all. His father has lost his way because of that event. His father he respect is slowly disintegrating. The only way he can save his father is to oppose him. "I don't want my father to follow into Orochimaru's footstep." That statement hit Tsunade like a ton of hard bricks. Old feelings of comradery start to arise from the depths of her heart.

xXx

Karin is ticked off. The hard work of scheming lies has gone down the toilet. _Damn it all!_ _Why can't Sakura just disappear!_ She huffs and throws a small tantrum by throwing a pillow off the bed. _Sasuke is mine!_ She glowers at the thought of Sakura sharing an intimate moment with Sasuke. She is positive that something happened when they were stuck in the cave. Jealously is consuming her. She gets up and glares at Sakura's luggage. Since her plan of demolishing Ino's and Sakura's relationship is a failure, Karin decides to take things into drastic measures. She opens Sakura's luggage and rummages through Sakura's belongings. _There must be something that can be useful!_ All Sakura has in her luggage are toiletries, clothes, and some accessories. It annoys Karin to find nothing to use against Sakura. Frustrated, she shrieks. She slowly regains her composure.

xXx

Sakura and Ino awkwardly sits across from each other. They both are very hesitant and quiet. There is nothing but silence. Ino takes a deep breath and starts the conversation. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sakura answers. "How are you?"

"Fine," Ino answers. They both finally make eye contact. "I'm sorry. I've been such a lousy best-friend." Ino thinks of Sakura crying. "Mind telling me what has been going on with you and Karin?" Ino sips on her watermelon smoothie and sets it on the table. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Sakura smiles a little. "It isn't like you to be so timid." Sakura sips on her strawberry smoothie and sets it on the table. "It's kind of scary." She awkwardly laughs. "Ino pig," Sakura teases.

"What did you call me billboard brow?" Ino teases back. They both chuckle as they remember the good old days. They both haven't used that nickname for a while.

"I'm sorry," Sakura also apologizes. "You didn't know anything, so I can't hold you at fault," Sakura confesses. "Karin lied and told me that she had sex with Sasuke."

"What!" Ino stands up.

"Calm down, we're in a café area." Sakura apologizingly looks at the surrounding costumers.

Ino feels terrible. "I can't believe I stopped you from beating Karin up." Ino regrets it all. "I shouldn't have intervened." Ino shakes her hand and imagines strangling Karin.

"I'm actually thankful that you intervene." Sakura smiles. "It was a lie after all."

"I'm so stupid." Ino wishes to revert time and ignore Karin instead of letting her poisonous words seep into her mind. "Forgive me?" Ino pleadingly asks.

"I already did," Sakura said with a smile. They both stand up and share a warm embrace.

xXx

Karin is desperately trying to come up with a scheme. She can care less about the mess she had created from rummaging through Sakura's luggage. She decides to go get fresh air. Just maybe she will come up with some devious idea. She slams the door and storms off.

xXx

Kisame has never seen Itachi vulnerable before. He takes it back. Itachi is not a monster. He's human like everyone else. He grins and acknowledges that Itachi's strength comes from the conviction he harbors for his loved ones. As sappy as it sounds, he kind of respect Itachi. "You aren't that scary." He peeks at Itachi's stoic expression. "You are the total opposite," He notes. Itachi exits the hotel and tightly grips on the documents.

"I don't care what you think."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kisame yawns.

Itachi looks at the sky. "It's going to rain." Kisame find no importance to that statement; however, Itachi's onyx eyes carry so much emotion.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Itachi wonders about how Sasuke is doing. _I hope he's okay._ Itachi leans back onto his chair and pulls out a picture of Sasuke. Itachi hopes that Sasuke is coping with his nightmare. He wishes that Sasuke would intervene and find a light that eases his deepest scar. _Stupid little brother._ _Sasuke is probably blaming himself till this day._ He closes the curtains. Itachi wants Sasuke to overcome the past no matter what. He wants Sasuke to mature into a strong person. He just wants the best for Sasuke _. He must find the light._ Itachi darts his attention to Kisame. Kisame obnoxious snores is a hinderance Itachi loathes. He throws a crumpled-up paper at his face and scowls at the care free smile laced on his face. Itachi sets the picture of his worrisome brother in his wallet. _If only Sasuke was like Kisame..._ He smiles as he remembers Sasuke in the innocent days. _Idiot little brother._ Itachi dotes.

xXx

The rain brings painful memories. Sasuke clenches his fist. He grits his teeth and starts trembling. His heart aches as he remembers the horrendous sight of his mother. "I'm sorry," Sasuke repeatedly said. He covers the window and plops on the bed. The rain escalates, and thunderstorm begins to violently clash. Sasuke envisions blood trickling down his hands. He feels like vomiting. The sight of his mother deceased body is forever ingrained in his head. "I'm so sorry." He closes his eyes and covers his ears with his quaking hands. _It was all my fault._ _I should have been the one to die._ Sasuke crawls up into a ball. He wants the nightmare to end, but he's keep on telling himself that he deserves this.

xXx

Sakura is nervously standing outside Sasuke's room. She knocks on the door and could hear footsteps coming closer. "Sasuke, are you there?" She timidly asks. "Are you not feeling well?" She's worried. The door opens and the pitiful sight of Sasuke alarms Sakura.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling so well." Sasuke turns his sullen face away from her worried expression. Sakura glimpse at his bandaged arm.

"Sorry, it's your arm…. Right?" She frowns and nervously rubs her arm. "I came here to make sure you're fine." She sighs and steps into the room. "Maybe some friendly company can help?" Sasuke gives a faint smile.

"Don't worry, it's not my arm." He steps back a little. He would instantly tell her to leave him be, but even he's aware that the only thing that can soothe his aching heart is Sakura. Only she can bring some peace of mind. Sakura walks in and gasp at the messy sight. Sasuke notice's what she is eyeing. "Damn Naruto never clean up after himself." Naruto's clothes are tossed everywhere. Sakura awkwardly laughs.

"Typical Naruto." She walks around Naruto's dirty clothes. She looks at Sasuke's side of the room and grins. "And typical you are a perfectionist." She sits down on his bed and looks at Sasuke's stoic expression. "What are you thinking about?" Perhaps it is their close bond that she is grown accustomed to read him like a book. She pats on the bed. "Come sit." Sasuke sits down in silence. Sakura, not knowing what to do, awkwardly looks around. "Um," She mutters. Thunder starts to grow louder. She notices the frighten expression Sasuke is trying to hide. _He looks in pain._ She instantly holds his hand. Sasuke snaps out of recalling the nightmare and looks at her soft smile. "I'll always be there for you," She lovingly said. Sasuke's restless heart is slowly calming down. He squeezes her hand and grins.

"Can we just be like this until it stops raining?"

"Sure thing," Sakura replies. Sasuke's smile is breathtaking. "Cause I'm a good friend," She nervously states.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke sarcastically replies. He playfully pokes Sakura's forehead. "I'm not giving up on perusing you." Sasuke is adamant about getting Sakura back. She's the only one who can soothe his aching heart. She's the only one who makes him happy. She's his light and the love of his life. Sasuke chuckles at Sakura's cute expression. "Thankyou."

"For what?"

 _For being my light._ "I'm not telling you." He grins.

xXx

Tsunade is still wide awake. Cleary, the time difference from America and Japan is at affect. She's sitting right next to the lamp stand. She stares at the cup of sake in front of her. The discussion she had with Itachi has greatly affected her. The ongoing successful schemes he's applying greatly impresses her. She grins and takes a sip of sake. _Fugaku may lost his way, but he has raised a fine young man._ _There's no doubt about that._ She cheers and takes another sip. She closes her eyes and smiles at the fond memories she once shared with Orochimaru. _Where did things went wrong?_ She slowly grows annoyed. She eyes her laptop and begrudgingly opens it. She rather vents out her frustration by working on some documents rather than drinking more alcohol. "I bet Shizune would be so proud of me," Tsunade lazily mutters.

xXx

Shizune abruptly sneezes. "Somebody must be talking about me." She stands up and grabs a tissue.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sai is fed up. Never in his life did he ever fathom that he would get so worked up. That is until he befriended Naruto. Naruto nervously laughs and scratches his head. "Whoops," he scoots away from Sai. "I'm sorry!" Sai is tempted to strangle Naruto. "let's stop playing." Naruto timidly plays with his fingers. Truthfully, Naruto still wants to play. He just doesn't want to get strangled tonight. Sai darts his eyes at the items the other team has taken from him and Naruto. They took away Sai's precious sketchbook and Naruto's prized sapphire necklace. Sai can care less about the necklace, but the sketchbook is a different story.

"What?" A wild boy with a fluffy coat said, "Are you giving up?" His condescending tone is angering Sai.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto retaliates.

"No, we will still play," Sai darkly responds. Naruto is grinning like an idiot.

"And we will beat you!" Naruto points his finger at Kiba.

"Let's stop." Shino cleans his glasses with the end of his shirt. "Unless you have something of high value you want to put on the line."

"Naruto will strip naked," Sai calmly offers. "And you can keep his clothes." Sai is aware that he's putting Naruto under the bus, but finds nothing much of it. After all, Naruto is the reason why they are losing. Sai got too full of himself. He thought that he could carry Naruto and win a simple game of poker, but he was wrong. Naruto terrible skills overweighs Sai's impressive talent. "If we win, we get our items back."

"Deal!" Kiba excitingly shuffles the card.

"I didn't agree to this!" Naruto is worried. He looks at Sai with a defeat expression. Naruto's smug look is replaced with a fearful expression. Just imaging himself walking down the hall to their hotel room butt naked, although it's only across the hall, is making him cringe. Sai smiles and puts his arm around Naruto's frigid body.

"You're not backing out, right?" Naruto is deathly afraid. He can see a demonic spirit behind that fake smile of his.

"No." Naruto gulps. Sai's temperament is just like Sasuke's. They are both scary.

"Just keep playing like you usually do," Sai whispers. Sai is aware that Naruto has a hard time disguising his emotions. Sai grins. He just came up with a brilliant plan.

"Enough talking!" Kiba barks.

"let's begin," Shino declares.

xXx

Karin walks in the room and stares at the mess she had created. She bitterly tosses everything back into Sakura's luggage. The more she thinks about it the less she gets motivated. Karin decides to not force herself to come up with a scheme, but to let it naturally come to her. She sits on the comfy chair and is in a process of interrogating herself. Even if she's deceitful, she still has a conscience. She knows she had affected people's life in a negative way. The person she is thinking about is Sakura. She crosses her arm. _Sakura…_ Karin remembers the first time encountering Sakura. It was during seventh grade. Sakura is the kind of person who's gentle and nice. In other words, someone totally the opposite of Karin. Karin has a tendency to despise people who shares the same characteristic as Sakura. _She's nothing but a_ _Goody two shoes._ Karin scoffs. Even if Sasukeis out of the picture, she doubts that she would ever get along with Sakura. Thinking about it sends shivers down her spine.

xXx

Kiba throws his cards down. "You cheated!" Kiba accuses. Naruto couldn't believe that he just won. Sai smiles and retrieve his sketchbook and Naruto's sapphire necklace. He tosses the necklace to Naruto.

"You simply got outplayed." Sai turns his back and opens the door. His plan worked like a charm. He knew that Kiba and Shino would rely solely on Naruto. Who wouldn't? Naruto is easy target. Sai took the opportunity to use that against them. Instead of staying calm and collective, Sai also mirrored Naruto. That confused them and won him the poker game.

"I guess I'm the best," Naruto obnoxiously laughs. Sai glares at Naruto and wonders where Naruto got that carefree attitude from. "Can I see your sketchbook?" Naruto reaches for it.

"Sure," Sai hands him the sketchbook. Naruto skims through the pages and notices that they are all monochromatic. He's about to turn to the last page, but Sai snatches the sketchbook away from him.

"Your' drawings are so dull." Sai's drawings are all drawn black. Naruto can sense that Sai and his drawings share a bond. He recalls the first day he met Sai. The first impression of Sai was that he was concealing his true feelings. Naruto grins and scratches his head. "I hope to see you use colors for your next sketch." Naruto also wishes to see Sai freely expressing his emotions.

"What's the story about your necklace?" Sai susscefully changes the topic.

"It is a present I got from a certain old lady." Sai is startled of the seriousness in his tone. Naruto snaps out of it and turns back into his carefree self. "I hope Sasuke is feeling better." Naruto shudders as he remembers Sasuke cold and lifeless voice.

" _Leave!" Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sai. Sai didn't take his burst of rudeness very well. He took it personal. Naruto saw static flash between them._

" _Let's go Sai," Naruto frantically said. Naruto can sense the pain and the uneasiness Sasuke is trying to hold within. This isn't the first time Naruto has witnessed Sasuke brash behavior. This always tends to occur during the rainy days. Countless time Naruto attempted to ask Sasuke the reasoning behind it but falters at the end. The painful look Sasuke would give hinders Naruto from doing so._

 _Sai reluctantly followed Naruto put of the room. Sai decided that he could let this slide. Even Sai noticed the conflicting emotions that Sasuke is trying to keep at bay. Sai knows it all so well. He can relate. Then Naruto eavesdrop to the room across from them. When Naruto heard the word 'challenge' he couldn't resist but to charge in. Sai wanted to go to the lobby and sketch in peace. It was too late. Naruto grabbed on to Sai and forcefully entered the room. Then the ridiculous bet was made. Sai had to sit down and tolerate the whole ordeal._

"At least Sasuke didn't have to put up with you," Sai notes. He opens the door and drops his sketchbook.

"Don't stop so randomly!" Naruto stops and rubs his smashed nose. Naruto follows what Sai was looking at. Sasuke is sleeping peacefully next to Sakura. That's when Naruto first witness something he'll never forget.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sai doesn't like this feeling at all. He marches over towards Sakura and looks at her hand. Sakura's hand is intertwined with Sasuke's. His heart sinks and he can't hold back his tears. He silently cries and turns away from the heartbreaking sight. Sai, for the longest time, hasn't cried. It feels so surreal that he's crying. It feels foreign. Naruto doesn't know what to say. He watches the painful sight. Naruto wanted Sai freely to express his emotions, but he doesn't wish Sai to experience heart ache. Sai carefully lifts Sakura and carries her out of the room. "Sai…" Naruto is struggling to find words.

"I'm taking her to her room." Sai looks down at Sakura's peaceful expression.

Naruto kneels on the floor and retrieves Sai's sketchbook. He also eyes a photograph and picks it up. The photograph shows two little boys. _Sai?_ Naruto looks at the boy right next to Sai. The boy on the right has blonde hair; but other than that, he resembles Sai. Naruto places the photo in the sketchbook and neatly places it on the desk. He eyes Sasuke peaceful expression. Mixed emotions start to spark within. It's a miracle to witness Sasuke sleep with such a peaceful expression. The pain stricken look Sai expressed was heartbreaking to watch. Sasuke and Sai both love Sakura. _If only they didn't fall in love with the same girl._ Naruto sighs.

xXx

Sai knocks on the door. "Coming!" Ino opens the door and is lost for words. Sai's expression looks strained and his eyes has no light. It's as if Sai is drifting away to an abyss of darkness. She glances at Sakura's and automatically moves out of the way. "Sai," Ino said. Sai gently lays Sakura onto her bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sai said. He's struggling to smile. "Nothing to worry about." He walks out of the room. He turns back and manages to smile. "Please look after Sakura."

"Wait," Ino said. She walks towards Sai and hugs Sai from the back. Sai is surprised. "I don't know why," Ino takes a deep breath, "but something is telling me to hug you." _If I let Sai go as he is now, I feel he might break._

"Thank you for your comfort," Sai sincerely said. He walks out of the room. He touches his heart and surprisingly feels a little better. Ino's kind action has eases some of his pain away.

xXx

Karin is at the lounge. She looks at the window and admires the thunder and the rain reigning from the sky. She takes a deep breath and reaches for her phone. She's contemplating on whether she should call her father. The thought of her disappointing her father brings chills down her spine. Desperate time calls for desperate measure. She calls her father.

"Daddy," She nervously said.

"What is it?" Orochimaru responds. The tone of his voice sounds dangerous. Karin gulps in fear and second guesses herself. "I don't have all day."

"I need your help. Sasuke broke up with me." She quickly pulls her phone away from her ear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Orochimaru shouts.

"It's not my fault," Karin whines. "Sakura took him away from me!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!"

"Sorry," she quietly responds.

Orochimaru is outraged. Itachi has made a fool out of him and on top of that Sasuke broke up with Karin. Things cannot get any worse. "I will handle everything." Orochimaru regains his composure. "You just make sure to try to entice Sasuke." Orochimaru quickly calls for Kabuto.

"Yes daddy," Karin quickly responds.

"Don't let all the plastic surgery go down the drain." Orochimaru hangs up the phone.

Karin's hot temper flares out of control. Getting yelled at by her father hurts her deeply. _This is all Sakura's doing!_ She stands up and swings her arm across the table. Magazines, a glass vase, and a small lamp stand falls to the ground. An employee eyes Karin and walks towards her. Before he could speak, Karin instantly speaks. "My daddy is Orochimaru." That one sentence frightens the employee. Karin digs in her wallet and throws some cash onto the ground. "That should be plenty for the broken lamp." She strides out of the lounge. _Sakura will pay._

xXx

Orochimaru quickly calls Fugaku. " ?" Orochimaru respectfully said.

"Yes. What are you calling about?"

"I just want to let you know that Sasuke has broken up with Karin." Inwardly, Orochimaru is seething. Controlling himself from yelling at Fugaku is a necessary measure to keep however. The bond between him and Fugaku is essential to his future success.

"I will get this matter fixed," Fugaku calmly states.

"I'm thankful for your cooperation." It sickens Orochimaru to be so nice. "Have a good night." Orochimaru hangs up the phone.

"Sir," Kobuto said. "Why didn't you tell Fugaku about Itachi?" Orochimaru stands up and reaches for his coat.

"The bond between Itachi and Fugaku has not been severely cut yet." Orochimaru puts his black coat on. "A bond between a father and a son is hard to erase." Kabuto opens the door for Orochimaru. He goes on. "Until I am certain that their bond is deathly severed, I will try to handle Itachi myself."

"You're correct," Kabuto replies.

"Get the chauffer," Orochimaru commands. "It's time to visit my favorite specimen."

"Yes sir." Kobuto swiftly goes to retrieve the chauffer.

xXx

Fugaku is greatly displeased. Sasuke had never disobeyed his order. To think Sasuke would disregard his absolute order and follow his own desires is angering him. It's just like the same atrocity. _Itachi._ The betrayal Itachi portrayed has left a scar into his heart. Fugaku is determined to stop Sasuke from following Itachi's footsteps. Fugaku will be more forceful then before. Even if that means using perilous measures.

xXx

Sasuke is dreaming about his mother. He recalls her long beautiful black hair, and her lovely smile. In his dream his mother is holding him in her arm. Showering him with love, she is singing a beautiful lullaby. He feels warm and safe. Sasuke never wants to leave her warm embrace. Then suddenly the scenario change. It's raining. A car accident suddenly occurs. Sasuke slowly regains his composure and looks at the face of the deceased body. The person that he is looking at isn't his mother. It is Sakura. With sweat beading from his forehead. He quickly wakes up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The atmosphere is tense. Sasuke is still shook from the nightmare. The image of Sakura lifeless body and blood trickling down her head is worrying him. Sai is losing his confidence on perusing after Sakura. Whenever Sai looks at Sakura, the incident of her sleeping peacefully by Sasuke pops in his head. Sakura is consumed with guilt. After Ino talked about how hurt Sai looked, Sakura is perplexed of talking to Sai. Ino is peeved at the sight of Karin having the audacity to sit at the same table, after creating drama between her and Sakura. Plus, nobody is in good terms with Karin. Naruto is exhausted from the lack of sleep from worrying over Sai. Naruto couldn't sleep after seeing the painful stricken look from Sai.

The air thickens. No one is saying a word. "Kids these days don't know how to have to fun," Kakashi pulls out a chair and sits down. "You all look terrific." The sarcastic remark did the trick.

"You're annoying," Sasuke stands up. Sai glares at Sasuke and scoffs.

"You're annoying," Sai returns Sasuke remark. Lightning flashes between them. Naruto eagerly stands up and frantically change the topic.

"The weather is nice today!" Naruto forces a laugh. The puppy look eye look Naruto is sending to Kakashi went without notice. Kakashi chuckles.

"Now, now," He steps between Sasuke and Sai and pat their shoulder. "I sense a lot of tension. I suggest you play some beach volleyball." Kakashi grins. "A _friendly_ competition can help."

"I'm in," Karin said. She evilly grins. The thought of _accidently_ causing _minor_ injury to Sakura is exciting her.

"Same here," Ino said. She's aware that Karin is aiming at Sakura.

"I'm not very athletic," Sakura softly said.

"Oh come on," Karin said with disgust, "Is little Sakura chickening out? What a coward."

"Watch your mouth," Sasuke dangerously warns. Sai was about to say something but his hesitation ruined the chance to do so. He dodges the questioning look from Sakura.

"What?" Karin stands up and crosses her arms. "I'm just being honest." She walks near Sasuke and tugs at his arm. "I'm in your team." Sasuke shrugs her off.

"No," Sasuke answers. His smoldering onyx eyes is fixated on Sakura. "Sakura you are with me. I'll protect you," He gently said. Sakura eyes Sai and wonders if he's going to retaliate. Sai looks at Karin.

"You're in my team," He blandly said.

"I'll also join Sai's team," Naruto notes.

Ino nudges Sakura. "Don't worry Sasuke and I will protect you."

Kakashi claps his hand. "Alright kids, I will be the referee."

xXx

Itachi examines the documents that he received from Tsunade. He is filled with disgust and rage. He was aware that Orichimaru is a evil person, but this was just too much. The explicit details of the illegal trade of drugs and organs that are sold in the black market is nothing compared to Orichimaru's final project. "He's gone mad!" Itachi slams his fist on the desk.

"What's wrong!" Kisame straightens up from his nap. The rage within Itachi's eyes is frightening to look at. Kisame peeks over the documents and fell to the floor.

"I bet my father does not know about this." Itachi has faith that his father at least hold some integrity. God only knows how Itachi is going to handle the situation if his faith in his father was in vain.

xXx

Kakashi blows his whistle, "Start!" Sai and Sasuke jumps.

Sasuke successfully receives the ball first. Sasuke is able to read Naruto movements. Sai, is a different story. He smacks the ball and yells "Ino!"

"On it!" Ino runs and slams the ball. Naruto successfully receives the ball and hits it up. Karin slams the ball directly at Sakura. Sasuke grins and runs toward Sakura.

Naruto couldn't help but to admire how fast Sasuke is. _That's why he's our basketball leader!_

Karin is fuming. _Why protect her!_

Sai is having internal battle. Questions from insecurities starts to arise.

 _Am I right for Sakura?_

 _Can I always run towards her no matter how painful it is?_

 _Am I confident to win her over Sasuke?_

 _Do I even have a chance?_

The sight of Sasuke protecting Sakura is angering Sai. This disgusting feeling, jealousy, is making him go mad. Now he knows how Karin became the way she is. He understands how love can be poisonous. How it can darkens ones' heart and mind.

Fed up from the sight of Sasuke he does the unthinkable. He slams the ball towards Sakura. Sasuke blocks the ball, but receives a heavy blow to the head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells.

Kakashi blows the whistle. "That was intentional!"

Naruto and Karin runs toward Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?" Karin pushes Sakura. "This is all your fault! If you weren't so useless—"

"That's enough!" Sasuke glowers at Sai. "So that's how it's going to be?"

With a phony smile Sai condescendingly said, "You blocked the ball. I knew you could do it."

"Sai you've gone too far!" Sakura yells. "Lets go Sasuke." Sakura is taking Sasuke back to the hotel. Naruto follows after them.

"I know how you feel," Ino softly said, "but violence is the way to handle it." The look on Sai's face shocks her. His expression is stoic. Nothing can be read from his face. _Just what is he thinking?_ "I'll be with Sakura. You can come to me if you need someone to talk to. I'm sure Sakura will want to know what you're thinking." She waits a little for a reply, but there is none. Ino joins the others.

Kakashi is now fully aware of what's going on _. All for one girl. Sakura._ "Sai, you've intentionally hurt Sasuke."Kakashi takes a deep breath. "Keep going to this path and you'll get hurt." He taps Sai's shoulder. "You're lucky Sasuke is okay. I will let you go because I was the one who instigated you to play volleyball." He calmly walks back to the hotel.

Karin knows exactly what Sai is thinking. "Hurts doesn't it?" She twirls her red hair with her finger. "You love Sakura but you know deep inside that she will not choose you." Her taunting starts to intensify. "I told you that you would regret not working with me."

"I finally understand how you feel and why you are who you are." Sai looks at Karin. "Is the deal still on?"

A sinister smile lits up on Karin's face. "Yes."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sai has been acting strange. Sakura could sense the subtle iciness In his tone. And the worse part is, he's been more possessive. He won't allow Sakura to get near Sasuke. "Sai," Sakura awkwardly fidgets with her finger. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sai empty smile scares Sakura.

"It's just that you've haven't been yourself, since the volleyball fiasco."

"I apologized to Sasuke."

"It's not just that…" Sakura grabs his hands. "Can you just tell me how you feel?" She softens up and looks at his stoic face.

It boggles Sai to have someone soften his heart with just a soft smile. It annoys him even more to want to be more forgiving towards Sakura just because of her angelic smile. "Sakura, how would you feel if I slept with a friend of opposite gender?" Sakura lets go of his hands.

Sakura knows where he was going with this. "I'm sorry." Guilt override her as Sai expression darkens. "We didn't have sex."

"I'm still angry!"

Startled, Sakura backs away a little. "I was just consoling Sasuke and happened to lose track of time. I promise!"

Sai quickly leans in and forcefully kisses Sakura. Sakura closes her eyes and accepts his passionate kiss. This kiss is different from Sai's usual tender kiss. It's more chaotic and powerful. Sakura can feel the insecurities and anger Sai is displaying. Just by this one passionate kiss… The kiss feels amazing. Sai stops kissing Sakura and enjoys her steamy expression. Her glazed emerald eyes and the swollen lips is turning him on. He must calm down. "I understand," Sakura breathlessly said. "I will distance myself with Sasuke."

xXx

Tsunade glances at the beautiful scenery. _Japan is just so peaceful._ She takes out the precious picture from her wallet and adores it _. I wonder how they are doing._ She kisses the picture and neatly places it back in her wallet. She's excited to surprise them!

xXx

Sasuke is truly thankful to have Naruto to care for him, but Naruto can be annoying. Naruto is practically glued to Sasuke. If Sakura trade spots with Naruto, that would be a different story. "Hey," Sasuke munches on some potato chips. "I'm fine now. You can go."

"You know Sasuke," Naruto sternly said, "I think you're cursed. Think about it! You've been getting nothing but injuries during the school trip." Naruto frantically makes a cross with his finger. Peeved, Sasuke throws his pillow at him.

"Just leave."

"Fine, but if you need anything just call me!" Naruto happily slams the door and walks to the hotel lounge.

Sasuke is tired of being cooped up in the room. He lazily opens the door and yawns. _I need to stretch._ He makes his way to the dining room and sits at the empty table.

"Mind if I join?"

"What do you want, Karin?" Sasuke grabs the menu. "You're ruining my mood."

"I want to show you something," Karin seductively said. "It's something about Sakura." Sasuke slams the menu down. "Since I have your attention now, look at this." She eagerly shows Sasuke the footage of Sai and Sakura making out. Karin wants to see it. She longs for the defeated expression on Sasuke's face. Sasuke abruptly grabs her phone and toss it on the floor. Instead of a defeated expression, Sasuke is furious. Karin plan backfired. Sasuke anger is overwhelming him. He wants to make Sakura only his. Seeing them making out is only making him more compelled to make Sakura his.

"Thanks Karin." Sakura fiery onyx eyes is making Karin blush. "I only want Sakura even more now." He grins and raises his hand for the waitress. "I would like some sweet ice tea."

Karin is utterly dumbfounded. She failed to extinguish the fire, and instead helped the fire grow bigger.

xXx

Ino saw the whole thing between Sakura and Sai. For some weird reason her heart started to hurt. She should feel happy to see Sakura love flourishing. It kind of irks her to feel a tinge of pain. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She touches her chest. _I must feel happy for Sakura!_ She forcefully smiles and opens the door to her room.

Sakura is sitting on Sai's lap. Sai is playfully holding her and kissing Sakura's flushed cheeks. The small pain is coming back. "Can you guys get a room?" Ino teased. She sits on her bed. "I'm still single, while you both are flirting…" Ino mutters.

"Sorry Ino," Sakura said, "but maybe you can get a boyfriend during tonight's festival."

"That's a great idea," Sai happily agrees.

"Then we can go on double dates!" Sakura happily states.

"Yeah," Ino said with a smile. "Wouldn't that be great?"

 _Why do I feel hurt?_


End file.
